Her Name is Hikari Aria Hanazono
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: Hikari Hanazono is 16 years old and attends to the elite school Hakusen Academy. There she is the second rank and gilfriend of Kei Takishima and she has finally defeated him in a challenge but shes still struggling to beat him again. However, little do the Special A Class know is that hikari has a dark past, for Hikari Hanazono is only half of her. Who is Hikari? Slight OOc-ness.OC
1. Introduction

She Goes by the Name of Hikari Aria Hanazono 

Hikari Hanazono, 16 years old and attends Hakusen Academy, has finally beaten her new found lover and- still to this very day rival although she has beaten him- rival Kei Takishima. However there is a dark, painful, and unknown secret that she is keeping from everyone in Japan that only she, her family, and her past knows about her. Her birth certificate may say:

_**Birth Certificate**_

_Name: Hikari Hanazono _

_Gender: Female _

_Birthday: March 20__th__, 1997 _

_Born: Karakura Town, Japan_

* * *

However, there's only one thing completely wrong and one thing that is half-way wrong which is her name and date of birth for this is not her real birth certificate. Hikaris' fake birth certificate says that she was not given a middle name. Her real birth certificate states:

_**Birth Certificate:**_

_Name: Hikari __**Aria**__ Hanazono_

_Gender: Female _

_Birthday: March 20__th__, 1997_

_Born: **France,**** Paris**_

This is the secret that she keeps in fear of what will happen to her, her friends, family, school, and lover for she is the head of the worlds largest company; The Aria Foundation. She abandoned that role at the age of eight because on the night of her seventh birthday, she happened to overheard both her father and her friends' father who she coincidentally been sneaking out to go see and go with to go see a firework show, talking about her and the companies future which lead to the one word that she dreaded to hear since the day she was born '_marriage' _and then there were more words which made her forget about meeting up with her friend, Usui Takumi, out of sheer anger was '_ both hikari and usui shall get married when at the age of sixteen'. _

By the time Usuis' father finished that sentence, hikari had literally had flipped out ' _WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO MARRY THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN SON? I mean sure me and usui are friends, and he is a total hottie for his age, BUT STILL! Most of the times we put on a display whenever his parents are in the same place as us but the minute they leave, it turns into fucking battle field 3 for crying out loud! _was hikaris' thoughts as she flipped out until something, more like someone, said something to put her in a complete stop so she could start cheerleading like there was no such thing as a tomorrow and to put on a kool-aid smile and run at 350mph all the way to her mother room then her brothers room **( A.N-** **yes in this fanfic hikari has two brothers instead of just atushi, which is her brother in both manga and anime. Her other brother is her twin named Hikaru)** just to tell them everything that happened leaving out the part of her trying to sneak out.

This lead all three to run into the room and say what the kool-aid man always say in Family Guy " OH YEAAAAHHHH!". Not soon after, hell not even a minute after, they all ran out to go back to bed. Now the sentence that made the girl evem happier then ever in her life time was when her father said " Usagi! My daughter _**WILL**_** NOT**marry your son.! If you don't like, it then shove him right and yourself right from the places you were born! You and your wife do not see the things that me, my wife, and hikaris' brothers see whenever he's here. They are both constantly fighting because of the things he do and say to her which both of my sons don't like him. Hell, usui and hikari are more of acquaintances then friends. Now usagi, for the future of our friendship and your companies reputation, i hope you will never bring this up until I personally see changes in your boys' act, attitude, and respect." Now standing up and walking to the window to see the fireworks, he looked over his shoulder with a death glare and said " Do I make myself clear Usagi-san?" Now gathering his things and pushing up his glasses, usagi finally spoke.

" _Oui,_ you have my word however..." There was a slight pause which made hikari father, Jiro, both scared and worried. Jiro was not afraid of Usagi, far from it, it's just that Usagi is very sneaky that it scares jiro to hear whats about to come next. But what scared jiro even more was Usagis' sudden smirk which said '_ yea bitch. You saw this coming__'_ for he knew that whenever this smirk came in an argument, chat, you name it, there was always some kind of twist and consenquence to come. " I _will_ be working with my son to make him more..hmmmm, what's the word im looking for. Ah! Thats it, _appropriate. _I will also be bringing him and my other two boys who just came back from their stay in America who're also twins and a year older than hikari here so you can think about hooking one of them up with hikari, Kay? _Chiao_!".

Before Jiro even had the chance to say anything else, Usagi was gone. Everything that usagi said left hikari on the floor twitching which scared the hell out of jiro when he walked out rubbing his temples. " AHHHHH! HIKARIS DYING! HIKARI JUST INHALE AND EXHA-" he was cut off from throwing a pillow that was on the couch at him.

" Dad... maybe you ought to be quiet because everybodies asleep" hikari said in a bored whisperish tone.

" right right, sorr- wait a minute... did you hear me and usagis conversation?" all he got was some incoheretent words and a nod " I see" jiro said while plopping on the couch with both a devastated and frustrated sigh. Hikari noticing this sat on her fathers lap and cupped his face in her small cream colored hands

"Daddy. How about we all leave and go to Japan exactly three days after my eighth birthday dad?" At this her father sat up abruptly and looked hikari in her eyes to see that she was more serious than cancer

" Hikari are you stupid? You, Hikari Aria Hanazono, are the future heir to this company. There is a reason to why we're the worlds largest company and why your middle name is Aria my dear. This company is the largest because of our voices, sword mastery, dojos, schools, and many more hikari. We cant just drop everything." jiro said in a sad and quiet tone

" Then why don't someone else take over until we return when im atleast a decent age and is ready to return also hide who we truly are." hikari said full of confidence. Jiro sighed and thought about it.

" Hikari... do you really want this?"

" yes I do want this daddy"

" Very well. I will tell your mother and brothers about this tomorrow. For now... lets just head to bed." jiro said yawning.

"Night daddy."

"Night Hikari" and they both went to sleep thinking about the events of tonight.

* * *

_**Present Day Hikari's**_** POV:**

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BE-'_ I win you stupid ass alarm clock' _thought hikari as she smirked at her alarm clock. " HIKARIIII!" hikari's mother, masako, called me from downstairs.

"What!"

" BRING YOUR ENERGETIC ASS DOWN STAIRS AND FIND OUT YOU ENERGY SUCKING FUCK!"

"_Oui MADDEMOISELLE- _I mean _HAI OBA-SAN!" _I screamed '_ I can't believe that I spoke french for the first in eight years. Meh, it's probably because that dream of my past' _I thought as I went downstairs to the kitchen in my pajamas. I was wearing a tank-top that was white at the top that faded to a dark blue and was a V-neck that showed off my cleavage and neck with a baby blue monkey on it and underneath it said '_if you don't have sex with your girlfriend soon, your nuts are going to turn blue'_ which stopped just below my belly-button showing my lower stomach and I was wearing baby blue booty shorts which said '_SEXY'_ on my buttcheeks with baby blue monkey slippers **( A/N- Yup! You guessed it. Hikaris favorite color is baby blue and any type of blue.)**

However, the minute I went inside the kitchen I regretted it. What I saw immeaditely woke me up for I was never fully awake." WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN DIPSHITS!" I was blushing lighter then a cherry. I saw the whole S.A gang, being that it was summer they were all wearing pajamas but the only thing is that megumi and akira was wearing stuff that wasn't less porocative while the boys- excluding jun- was only wearing pajama pants while jun was also wearing a tank top.

Akira was wearing a purpule T-shirt that was to big for her with a white heart on it and beneath read ' _I love you til death do us part Akira-KOI'_ which was a birthday present from tadashi to akira and she had dark purple pajama pants with white lines om the sides of it along along baby purple slippers with tadashi's face on- she had a designer design it for her which was the same thing tadashi did with the shirt-. Megumi had her hair up in a messy bun just like me but mine has the lower part of my hair was out. Megumi was wearing a peach colored long sleeved button down shirt with pink hearts everywhere and she was wearing peach colored basket-ball shorts with baby pink lines going vertically on the sides with pink sandals and peach colored socks '_ Aww, wook at my wittle girl'_ was the first thing I thought when I saw her.

Now, tadashi was shirtless showing off his lean yet perfect abs with orange pajama pants and black flip-flops and orange socks. Now Ryuu, don't even get me started on him. I mean sure i'm with kei but you gotta admit, Ryuu has all the muscles in the right place along with kei and tadashi also had it too but not like ryuu and kei. Ryuus hair was pushed back **(A/N- you know aizen from bleach when he betrays the soul society and go to Hueco Mundo? yea thats ryuus hair look) **and was also shirtless '_not that i'm complaining or anything but, why is everybody shirtless? I mean HELLOOOOO! DOES IT TAKE THAT LONG JUST TO THROW ON SHIRTS BOYS?'_ he was wearing green baggy pajama pants that stopped just above his...ummm... you know... do i really have to say it? UGH, FINE HIS PENIS ALRIGHT? I STOPS JUST ABOVE HIS GOD DAMN PENIS! Ryuu was wearing monkey slippers like mine but his was a forest green. What made me blush even more was the fact that A.) I was staring at his abs and biceps for a very long time. B.) Was because he was staring at my chest and face while smirking. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS THIS SON OF A BITCH SMIRKS... AND ITS DIRECTED TOWARDS ME! UUUGGGHHH! Now there's... JUUNNNN! OMG, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! JUN JUST REVERTED BACK TO OTHER JU-!

-_- never mind he was just smacked upside the head with a frying pan. "Ah Gomen hikari-chan its just that your clothes, which are by the way very _**sexy,**_woke up the other jun" OH **! **I see. My clothes woke up Jun- WHAT! You know what nevermind. Anyways jun - just like me- was wearing a tank-top which had white at the top that faded to green which had a picture of weed on it and beneath it said '_If you TOUCH, LOOK, or SMELL MY WEED... I WILL KILL YOU ! Thank You for your cooperation' _that made me sweat drop along with everyone else. Any how he was also wearing baby green basket-ball shorts with white lines going vertically and baby green slippers. One had me on it and the other had himself on it some how his slippers of was how holding hands laughing and he didn't fall once. ' _Our hands are probably stretchable' _ so I just shrugged it off. Now finally and certainly not least,kei. Remember when I said ryuu has a little bit more than kei, guess what? I lied. kei has a little bit more than ryuu. Kei had a tattoo on his neck that says '_Hikari"_ in the most beautifull cursive I have ever seen. Unlike mine, Kei pajama pants were a indigo color and his slippers were a dark blue with black hearts on both however one said '_ I LOVE HIKARI HANAZONO AND I KNOW IT!' _and it was cheesing really hard but the other one scared the shit out of me. This one said ' _If you even think about hikari, I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR PENIS, PUT IT IN SOME BREAD, AND FEED IT TO TADASHI, YOU GOT IT!'_

That caused me and everyone else to sweat drop until tadashi realized what it said. "OI BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY NAME ON IT?"

" YOU WANNA DIE TADASHI? I PUT YOUR FUCKIN NAME BECAUSE FIRST OFF: IT FUCKING RHYMES AND SECOND: IS BECAUSE YOU'LL EAT ANYTHING YOU DIPSHIT!"

" STOP FUCKING SCREAMING IN MY DAMN HOUSE TADASHI AND KEI!" and just like that there was silence because sadly the old me took control and I snapped - yes the old little french girl didn't like noise much and I still don't-

"Sorry' murmured kei and tadashi at the same time.

" So mom what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh! Right right, i sorta forgot gomen. Anyway, um, your friends and boyfriend are here for you an-"

" Don't you think I see tha-?"

"DON'T FUCKING INTERUPT ME ASSWIPE!"

" SORRY YEESH! DON'T BITE MY FUCKING HEAD OFF OKAY!"

" Oh, gomen hikari. Anywhom like I was saying... HIKARU IS COMING HOME FROM WAR!"

" WHAT!"

" ISN'T THIS GREAT!"

" YES!"

"no" we all looked atushi who had the expreesion that said _'I don't give a two fucks about what I just said and whats going on'_

"Atushi? Why aren't you happy to see hikaru?"

" Because the minute he gets here, hikari's going to be all over him like how jun and megumi are always around ryuu there."

TBC


	2. Hikaru and Atushi, STOP!

**_Recap:_**

_"Atushi? Why aren't you happy to see hikaru?" " Because the minute he gets here, hikari's going to be all over him like how jun and megumi are always around ryuu there." Atushi said pointing to Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu._

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

Just as Atushi finished, he got up and went to his room " ATUSHI! WAIT!" screamed hikari as she chased after her brother.

" YAY! HIKARUS COMING HOME!... Wait. Who's Hikaru and I only thought that hikari had only one sibling which was atushi." Tadashi murmured and everyone else except for Jiro and Masak o all nodded in agreement.

"Um, well you see,ummm... the reason for why all of you don't know hikaru is because he has been in war since the age of nine so therefore, you haven't met him yet."

" But mom, we met hikari and atushi when she was eight, and you just said that hikaru went to war at the age of ten. So where was he?" Asked Akira.

" Yes akira, masako did say that, however, the reason for why you did not meet hikaru when you met atushi and hikarri is becau-"

" Is because I was staying with my grandfather out of my own choice because me and atushi never really did get along. We were more like strangers than brothers." Hikaru, who just came back, said out of nowhere causing everybody to jump and stare at him. Hikaru looks just like hikari however more manlier and his hair is just like narakus from Inuyasha but it's still the same color as hikari though and he has a eight pack that you can clearly see through his shirt. He's wearing a black tight sleeveless tank-top with black shredded baggy jeans that show the waist-band of his dark blue boxers and black jordans with dark blue shoelaces. He also have a tattoo on his left bicep that says '_Hikari' _ and on his left arm he has a tattoo that show shows a dragon traveling all the way down to his wrist.

"I'm so glad you're home hikaru. Next time you leave it'd be good if you don't come back however if your gonna come back, next time tell someone exactly what time you'll be back sooo... I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Atushi, who happened to see hikarus arrival, said as he launched towards hikaru with a punch which hit hikaru straight in the face because he was - sadly- staring at hikari as she came running downstairs to stop atushi but was too late. That punch knocked hikaru outside in the backyard with a bloody lip.

" Oh atushi, my dear stupid brother do you really wish to be burried ten feet under so quickly? Very well then. Consider you wish GRANTED!" Hikaru said moving in a quick motion and kneeing atushi in the gut making atushi bend over and gasp for air while holding his stomach only to be elbowed in the the back of his neck by hikaru.

"HIKARU! ATUSHI! STOP FIGHTING!" Screamed a panicking hikari afraid of what will happen to her brothers but alas, they didn't hear her plead through all the fighting and ruckus they were causing.

" Hikari! What was you and atushi talking about up stairs?" Asked Ryuu who was clearly worried as kei, tadashi, and jiro went to go stop the fight.

" W-Well"

**_Flashback:_**

_"Atushi! Wait!"_

_" What is that you want Hikari?" asked atushi who was clearly not in the mood to deal with hikari because he was hurting. _

_" I want to know why is it that you and hikaru are always fighting. Don't you think that you two have been fighting long enough?" murmured hikari as she and atushi went into his room and sat on atushis' bed while he sat on his window sill._

_ " Hikari... you really don't understand why we're always fighting?"_

_" Not a clue." hikari said confidentally. '_** How dense can someone be?' **_Atushi thought._

_ " Think hikari, THINK! Me and Hikaru have been fighting over you since the day you were born. I mean sure we date different girls but, the main subject of our fights is about you." Atushi confessed._

_" But atushi why're you and hikaru fighting over me? I mean I get the fact that you two both love me and want to protect me at all costs but still, why can's you just share me? I'm only one person and at times I may want to spend more time with one of you than the other." murmured Hikari._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Atushi was on the floor holding his stomach crying _

_" HIKARI! HAHA! HOW DENSE CAN YOU BE? HAHAHAH!" atushi said between laughs._

_" Huh? How am I Dense?" atushi stopped laughing at that very moment to stare unbelievably at hikari who was standing up and pouting. It was like this for five minutes until atushi started laughing again_

_." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HIKARIIII! STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HAHAHA!" he laughed again now strating to calm down. Once he calmed down he had on a serious face that read '_**No more playing around it's time to get serious'** _which sent shivers up and down hikaris' spine for she never liked that expression on atushi. Atushi walked over to hikari and hugged hikari tighly and kissed her temple_

_ "Me and hikaru both fight over you because we love you. And, no i'm not talking about the sibling love. I'm talking about being together and making babies love **hikari.**" atushi whispered seductively and brushed his lips softly against hikaris ear lobe which - once again- caused hikari to blush lighter than a cherry._

_" A-A-A-ATUSHI! DON'T DO THAT! But atushi were siblings. we can't do that"_

_" Whats wrong with having a sister complexity hikari?" atushi asked as he sat on the window sill again only to have hikari follow him and sit on the chair infront of him. _

_" It's not normal atushi."_

_" Yes it is Hikari. Plenty of siblings have brother or sister complexi-" atushi paused._

_" atushi? atushi what's wrong?" asked a worried hikari." ah! He's finally here.'"Atushi whos he-" she was cut off by atushi who ran towards the door and downstairs _

_"I'm so glad you're home hikaru. Next time you leave it'd be good if you don't come back however if your gonna come back, next time tell someone exactly what time you'll be back sooo... I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"_

**_End Of Flashback:_**

" And that's what happened ryuu." hikari told.

**_Ryuu POV: _**

"And that's what happened ryuu." hikari told me.

' _Atushi's right. How dense can someone be? Wait a minute!' _I thought just when something dawned on me. "Hikari you said that atushi said him and hikaru both fight over you because they love you. And that he was not talking about the sibling love. He's talking about being together and making babies love **hikari.**"

" Yup that's what he said." _'OH! HELL TO THE NO! Atushi and Hikaru, you are not, and I repeat are**NOT **going to have hikari. Hell not even kei is going to have hikari soon because during our two week trip in Okinawa I will do everything in my power to break them up. I love hikari too much to let anybody have her.' _this was the main thing that was going through my mind at the moment not even realising that hikari went off to go break up the fight... WAIT HIKARI WENT TO GO BREAK UP THE FIGHT?

"HIKARIIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! DON'T GO YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONG WITH TADASHI, KEI, YOUR FATHER, AND BY THE LOOKS SO WILL ATUSHI!" I screamed but was too late for she had just jump up in the air to do a diving kick straight in the centre of the fight. Oh the horror, wait a minute why is everyone so quiet?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING AT A CRISIS LIKE THIS MEGUMI, AKIRA, AND MASAKO!"

"Um we're obviously staying far away from this fight in fear of our lives and because if there is anyone who can stop this its _**MY HIKARI! YEA HIKARI! SHOW'EM WHO THEY'RE FUCKING WITH!"** _Akira chanted while megumi and masako clinked their teas toge-

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**_Normal POV:_**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everybody except hikari screamed because hikaris kick sent the boys flying in the house and their was a huge explosion but nothing blew up though. "WTF WAS THAT?" Tadashi screamed.

"ALIENS!"

"WAR!"

"ATOMIC BOMB!"

"NUCLEAR BOMB!"

"POWER PLANT!"

"CANADIANS!"

"VAMPIRES!"

"A BIRD!"

"ANTI-VIRUS! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S ABOUT TO TURN INTO RESIDENT EVIL 1, 2,3 ,4 ,5, AND AFTERLIFE. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed megumi, akira, kei, ryuu, jun, jiro, masako, atsuhi, and hikaru.

" Hikaru... Your stupid." Everybody except hikari said in unison.

" THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Hikaru yelled as everybody looked torwards the backyard to only see hikari giving them all death glares.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT WAS HIKARIIIIIIIIII! SHES GONNA KILL US ALL AND IT'S ONLY TEN IN THE FREAKING MORNING! IM NOT READY TO DIE YET!" Everybody screamed in unison once again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Hikari who was now pissed screamed and got everyone attention.

_**Ryuu,Kei,Tadashi,jun,megumi, and akiras' thoughts:**_

_**'**Who knew that hikari had this in her? Wait a minute. Hikari have never acted like this before and there had been times when the noise was louder than this and she'd only sweat dropped. So, what's wrong with hikari today?'_

**_hikaris' thoughts:_**

_'SHIT! Why is this side of me coming back? Is it because of that dream? If I don't calm down __Ryuu,Kei,Tadashi,jun,megumi, and akira is going to know that somethings up. I'm not ready for them to know who i'm really am yet.'  
_

**_____Jiro,Masako,Atushi, and Hikarus' thoughts:_**

**_____'_**_____We're screwed.'_

**"**Hikari are you okay? I mean it's just that we've never seen you this way before and were worried." Megumi said

**_____Jiro,Masako,Atushi, and Hikarus' thoughts:_**

_'Yup. we're definiitely screwed.'_

"Oh! Ummmm, well, y-you see, w-what h-had happened w-was t-that i'm...i'm,uuummmm,i'monmyperiodandit'shurtinglikecrazy!" hikari said really fast

" the last sentence really slow this time." Kei said trying to understand what the hell hikari just said.

" I said that i'm on my period and it's hurting like crazy." Hikari lied.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" The whole S.A. gang except hikari and ryuu said.

_**Kei,Tadashi,jun,megumi, and akiras' thoughts:**_

_' She's only on her period. Thats... good?'_

**_Ryuu thoughts':_**

_'Are you people stupid or something? it's so obvious thats shes fucking lying right now.'_

"Now back to buisness. Hikaru and Atushi apoligize to each other right now and stop this fighting!" Hikari ordered.

" Yeaaaa. about that we can only grant one wish which is to apoligize to each other." hikaru and atushi murmured. "UGH! FINE. YOU CAN FIGHT BUT NOT WHEN IM AROUND OKAY!"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" Hikaru and atushi soluted which caused hikari to giggle.

"Sooooo, kei, ryuu, tadashi, jun, akira, and megumi what exactly did you come her for?" asked masako

" Well we came to ask hikari if she would like to go to the beach with us however it's in Okinawa. So hikari, hikaru, and atsuhi, would you like to come with us?" asked jun.

"yes"

"yes"

"no"

everyone looked at atushi beacuse he said 'no'. " Come on! How bad can it be? PWEAAAASSSSSEEEEE COME WITH US ATSUHIIII-KUUNNNN!" Begged hikari who was swaying back and forth with one hand behind her back and her other pointing her index finger and pressing her cheek in and twirling it using her baby voice and puppy dog eyes with sparkles behind **(A/N- you know how in the anime when the president was so happy to be eating hikaris rice ball before he ate it? yea thats whats happening with hikari) **her that noone can resist.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! SHES SO CUTE" everyone said.

"Fine. I'll go. Right after this." Atushi said while kicking hikaru in the head.

"ATUSHI!" everyone screamed except hikaru

"So what time are you leaving and how long will you be staying being that its summer vacation?" Jiro said disregarding the fact that his son just got drop kicked in the head

"11:30 and we won't be returning until two weeks time sir" kei said

"good that leaves everyone to go shopping" masako also commented.

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOMM!

"HIKARU AND ATUSHI STOP!" Hikari screamed while taking a frying pan and knocking them out with it.

"Um sweety?"

"Yes oba-san?"

"How're you gonna wake them up?"

" Ah, don't worry about that hikari and masako i got just the trick." Jiro said with a devilish grin.

**_10 minutes later:_**

"!"

"Otou-san? What did you to hikaru and atushi onii-chan?"

"I merely just threw them both in a ice cold water bath with alot of ice cubes in it. No big woop." Jiro said proudly popping the 'P'

"DAAAADDDD! WHEN WE FIND YOU WE'RE GOING TO KIIILLL YOU!" Hikaru and Atushi screamed.

"Well its' about time I hit the old dusty trail now." jiro ran screaming '_AAAAAHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY SONS ARE GOING TO KILL' _to only have a neighbor scream 'SHUT THE FUCK UP JIRO-SAN! IT'S ONLY 10:27 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING YOU LAZY BUM!' ' SHUT UP AND SUCK MY DICK HARRY BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND FUCK YOU UP ALONG WITH YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND YOU DICK!' Jiro screamed as he was runnig.

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO!" hikaru and atushi said in unison and ran off as everybody snitched saying he ran west.

_**5 minutes later:**_

" Thats what you get for putting me in a fucking freezing tub with ice-cubes in it." murmured atushi

"Next time it gonna be worse than what you got today." added hikaru

"Im sorry." Apoligized a limping beat up jiro with a black eye and bloody lip.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody laughed.

"It's not funny! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THATS IT, IM RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME!" Jiro cried as he locked himself in the bathroom leaving everybody to sweatdrop.

"I never knew running away from home meant locking yourself in the bathroom." murmured jun, megumi, and ryuu in unison.

" It doesn't. It just means that jiro don't have the balls to run away." added kei and tadashi in unison.

"DADDY! WE NEED SOME MONEY TO GO SHOPPING!" Hikari and Akira said in unison.

"girls no you don-" masako tried to speak.

"SSSSHHHH! We may know but he doesn't know that" akira said with a smirking hikari on the side.

"Anything for my girls. What about you megumi do you need some money?" Jiro said while handing hikari and akira five-hundred dollars each.

"Why yes. Thank you." Megumi said while receiving a five-hundred dollar bill.

"Dad? Where did you get all this money from?" whispered hikari in jiros ear.

"Apperently i got it from Usagi' jiro sighed

"Wait so he knows where we are?" hikari asked

"Sadly, yes." answered jiro

_**Ryuu thoughts:**_

_' I knew she was hiding something along with her family'_

* * *

'Shouldn't ya'll get going?"

" Oh yea! well, bye minna!" said tadashi

"bye hikari" Kei said while blowing a kiss towards hikari

"Bye oba-san, otou-san, hiakru and atushi. Hikari we'll be back in thirty minutes to pick you up so BE READY!" megumi and akira said in unison.

"BYE!" said jun. Just as the hanazonos was about to leave to get changed they that ryuu was still there.

" Is there something wrong ry-"

"Cut the crap masako. I know that all of you are hiding something and i'm not leaving until you tell me." Ryuu said cutting masako off.

" Ryuu I assure you. We are not hiding anything from you." Hikari tried to convince him. Key word '_tried_'.

" I see." ryuu said before taking out his cell phone. "Clarkson? Please bring me my beach equipments and a pillow and sheets for I will be staying at the hanazono manor for awhile. Thank you. I told you, didn't I? I will not be leaving until you tell me.'

"But ry-"

"just tell him hikari. It won't hurt if only one person know." jiro said

"UGH fine.' Murumured hikari.

**_5 minutes later after explaining to ryuu about who she really is and her families past:_**

"HIKARI! JUST WHEN EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO TELL EVERYONE? I MEAN, COME ON! THE ARIA FOUNDATION WAS ORIGINALLY BIGGER THAN THE TAKISHIMA GROUP UNTIL EIGHT YEARS AGO!" yelled ryuu out of shock. he always wondered what happened to the Aria group until now.

"Honestly ryuu, i don't know. We really didn't want anybody to find out. With that being said you can't tell anyone for if you do there will be consenquences." Hikari said in such a serious tone that ryuu didn't even recongize her.

" So I can't tell anyone?"

"_Oui._ Now you have to promise on the aria family that you won't peep a word and like nothing happened. Can I trust you _Monsieur?"_

_"_Yes you can hikari and you already know it." replied ryuu.

TBC


	3. Come In, The Takumis?

**_Recap:_**

_"HIKARI! JUST WHEN EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO TELL EVERYONE? I MEAN, COME ON! THE ARIA FOUNDATION WAS ORIGINALLY BIGGER THAN THE TAKISHIMA GROUP UNTIL EIGHT YEARS AGO!" yelled ryuu out of shock. he always wondered what happened to the Aria group until now._

_"Honestly ryuu, i don't know. We really didn't want anybody to find out. With that being said you can't tell anyone for if you do there will be consenquences." Hikari said in such a serious tone that ryuu didn't even recongize her._

_" So I can't tell anyone?"_

_"Oui. Now you have to promise on the aria family that you won't peep a word and like nothing happened. Can I trust you Monsieur?"_

_"Yes you can hikari and you already know it." replied ryuu._

* * *

**_Hikaris' POV: _**

" Bye minna! Sorry for all the trouble I caused but I did warn all of you. Oh! before I go, here hikari. When Akira and Megumi come for you tell them to meet us here. Kay? Bye!" Ryuu said as he walked out leaving us all dumbfounded. '_ I swear the next time i'll take my twin blade that I keep locked up in this house and i'll kill his little Usu-cha-' _

"Oh! One more thing! Here hikari. Happy Late Birthday!" As if reading my mind and saying '**_Ha! now you can't kill usu-chan the next time I do this' _**ryuu **GAVE ME USU-CHAN! **Usu-chan is a caramel and white colored male baby bunny with black-ish brown eyes and white tail and a pink nose. '_ Remember when I said i'll kill usu-chan. I changed my mind. I can't bring myself to kill such a cute and defenseless creature. HE'S SO KAWAIIII!' _

"Thanks Ryuu. Umm, what exactly do I feed him?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HIKARI?" I winced as he screamed " Sorry. It's just that taking care of animals is another reason for why the arias' was well-known. Anyway, usu-chan likes to eat celery,

carrots obviously,

grass and leaves,

Dandelions,

Cucumber

Broccoli

Parsley

Courgettes

Tomatoes

Orange (without peel)

Zucchini

Grapes

Sprouts

Apple

Bannana

Plum

Peach

Pineapple

Mango

Strawberries

Blueberries

Blackberries and many more" Ryuu listed as I took notes.

"Kay! Thanks Ryuu for everything."

"You're welcome hikari. Bye now."

" Bye" After that ryuu left and I ran to the bathroom before hikaru or atushi could.

"HEY!"

" YOU SNOOZE YA LOOSE BITCHES!"

" HIKARI WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH" Mom screamed at me

" GOMEN OBA-SAN~!" I screamed back as I locked the bathroom door and stripped only to turn around and find a peeping tom with binoculars watching me through his window.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A PEEPING TOM NEXT DOOR! DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" Just as I said that sentence I see hikaru and atushi rush through the guys room along with my father and fuck him up badly. As they were doing that I heard the words '_dirty pervert' there is no need to masterbate when you have such a small dick' _and ' _AAAAHHH! i'm sorry. it's just that i've had a crush on hikari for a long time so-MMFFH' _fly around. Then after that they all came running in the house and towards the bathroom. Good thing I slipped into my robe.

"Hikari! don't worry. He won't be masterbating and looking at another girl for a long time." my father reassured

" what do you me- 0_0 OMG! HIKARU WHY DO YOU HAVE SOMEONES DICK IN YOUR HANDS AND ATUSHI WHY IS THE PLUNGER BLOODY AND HAVE CHUNKS OF SHIT ON IT- you know what? -_- nevermind I know what happened now... Wait! Won't ya'll got to jail?" I asked now scared out of my mind.

"Nope because the minute your mother heard you scream she called the cops and told them everything that happened and that is going to happen and so as dad got finished putting a sock in his mouth and pinning him down and hikaru got finished chopping off his dick carefully so he wouldn't die yet and I got finished salemizing him **(A/N- you know in that one episode of family guy when peter was singing the cowboy butt sex song and when he said '_SALEMEHEEEE!' yea thats what i meant and if i spelled it wrong im so sorry!)_**the cops came, handcuffed him, pulled all three of us off him, lead us home, and took him to jail." Atushi explained with hikaru nodding in agreement.

" Oh! Hikari two things. 1.) leave the blinds closed. And 2.) you only have eight-teen minutes left." Hikaru told me in a bored tone.

"WHAT! EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed scaring everybody out of the bathroom. After they all left, i disrobe once more and got in the shower ignoring the fact that it was icy cold and washed up very quickly yet thorougly. I used my bannana-split scent and flavor shampoo and chocolate scented bodywash. _'oooooohhhh, my favorite along with the apple shampoo and bannana bodywash and many more'_ I thought. Once I got finished, I dried my hair with my blue blow-drier and-

_**"I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers. Through monochrome, the memories lingers into your hands im resting, the pain inside of me. **__**I clear my mind of this unforgiveness. All of my scars and all its traces. You and me, I see, a dream of blind destiny.**_

_**And into your arms im melting. And its the first time ive ever felt like this. You are the hands that dealt me. The tempter sealing my fate-"**_

"Moshi, Moshi?"

_"Hikari-chan?"_

_"_What is it megumi?"

"_ Remember when me and akira-chan said we'll be there to get you in thirty minutes?"_

" Yea. What of it?"

_" Well we have a change of plans. Ryuu-chan just called us to let us know that you won't be ready by the time we get there because he stayed back to talk to you but you two ended up having a whole conversation. With that being said- with that being said when your hikari just meet us at asswipe #1 house okay?"_

_"_ Okay akira, but before you go which one is asswipe #1?"

"_ Asswipe #1 is kei and asswipe#2 is Tadashi."_

" Kay! Thanks!" I said as I hung up my phone and sighed. '_Well enough fucking around. I got places to be at' _I thought and sighed once more. Once I got finished, I dried my hair with my blue blow-drier and flat straightened it only to put it into two pig-tails **(A/N- You know Hoshina Utua from Shugo Chara? Yup thats her hairstyle) **with a black ribbon on one pig-tail and a green ribbon on the other pig-tail. After that I went in my room - and this time closed my curtains so noone could see me- and slipped into my black bra with blue bra-straps and with a baby blue ribbon on the front and my baby blue panties with black linings and a blue ribbon also on the front. Once I was done with that, I put on a black tank-top that hugged my curves and was a V-neck with a forest green long-sleeve fish-net over it with some black leggings and Luigi green flats with a black ribbon on it. Once I got finished with everything I picked up my green prada bag to see Usu-chan in it eating some leaves. So being the person I was, i took usu-chan out stood him up - surprisingly - and put a black bow-tie that ryuu gave me on him and put him back in my bag and went downstairs. Once downstairs, I went in the fridge,took a plastic bag, and put the following in it:

Orange (without peel)

Zucchini

Grapes

Sprouts

Apple

Bannana

and a Plum so just incase he got hungry on the trip to okinawa. Once he saw he got really happy and started to hop around until the my bag tipped over the counter." OMG! USU-CHANNNN!" I screamed out of fear for my little bunny. Suddenly I saw a green figure rush by me and caught usu-chan before he hit the floor which by the way is made of very hard tile that if you fall on it either A) you'll be in the hostipital brain damaged B) end up with a serious concussion or C) have your brains splattered all over on the floor.

" Are you okay usu-chan hikari?" A light husky voice asked as I removed my hands from face only to see hikaru holding a scared to death usu-chan and my bag.

"Mm." Was all I could say. Hikaru was wearing the same thing as me except for the green fish-net and instead of having a black tank-top, his was green with green baggy jeans that was - once again- showing the waist-band of his green hulk boxers and with black and green nikes. His hair was put up into a ponytail **(A/N- Do you know Kamui Gakupo from Vocaloid? Do you see the way he wear his ponytails/ If not then go on Google; Images and type in Gakupo kamui and they will show plenty of picture of him wearing his ponytail or just go on youtube and type in 'Luka X Gakupo ~MAGNET~ [Vocaloid's] ' and they'll show it. Thats how hikaru look just without the headphones) **With green tips '_Huh. When did that get there? He probably did it while he was in the shower.' _and a black scrunchie.

" Where's baka?"

"Idk." I replied boredly. Five minutes later;

"Hikari?"

"Hm?"

" Where's my hug? I just realized that I was here for three hours and I did not get my hug." Hikaru said with a pout. '_Shit! alots been happening so I wasn't able to give him a hug.' _I sighed inwardly and moved from my spot to give him a hug as he put usu-chan and my bag down. After that I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged it as he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face on my neck.

"Mmm. Hikari you smell like chocolate. My favorite." At this I blushed. " Your hair also smells like my favorite ice-cream. And by the smell of it, its your bannana-split shampoo. Am I correct?" I blushed twice as hard and I colud feel him blushing against my neck.

" Yes you are correct." I replied and started to smell his hair. "And your hair smell like apples and you smell peppermints." I stated as he pulled back and tapped my nose.

" Correct"

"Hika-Chan? Can Atu-Kun have a hug to?" Atushi said in a pout and baby voice that I love so very much.

"Of course Atu-kun can have a to." I replied while jumping on him while wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

_**Atushis' POV:**_

" Hika-Chan? Can Atu-Kun have a hug to?" I asked using a fake pouty face and my most cutest baby voice that I know hikari loves so much.

"Of course Atu-kun can have a to." She replied while jumping on me while wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I placed both of my hands on her bottom only to feel her plump and ferm ass. As I did this I smirked at hikaru and mouthed _'She is mine dick face' _and got back a low growl.

" Wow! Baka-kun over there was right. Hika-chan do smell chocolate and Hika-chan hair smells like bannana-split! Atu-kun could just eat you all up. _Literally._" I said still in my baby voice; third and first person _**( A/N- ^_^. I'm very**_** Smart!)**. Well, except for the last word which made hikari blush lighter than a strawberry. The last word I said it in my normal voice however very seductively.

"And atu-kun smells like... Axe?" Once Hkari said that Hikarus jaw dropped to the floor. I know that he knows the exact reason for why I used my Axe body wash and spray along with my shampoo and conditioner. MWAMWAMWAH!

" Correct Hika-chan" I stated giving her a light squeeze on the ass. Good thing she didn't feel it though.

**_Hikarus' POV:_**

I"And atu-kun smells like... Axe?" Once Hkari said that my jaw dropped to the floor. I know that he knows that I know the exact reason for why he used his Axe body wash and spray along with his shampoo and conditioner. DAMN PERVERT!

"Correct Hika-chan" He stated giving her a light squeeze on the ass. She should've felt it though.

"Okay. Im letting go now Atushi." Hikari said. '_FINALLY!' _I thought.

"Kay!" Atushi said while letting her go and using his normal voice. Atushis' outfit was similar to hikaris' except for the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a long-sleeeve green fish-net over his shirtless body with black capris and green sandals and black socks. His hair was messy with green tips at the ends. Copy-catter. I was carrying my army designed bag with everything i'll need for the trip to Okinawa and some stuff that i'll also be using to teach ryuu some stuff that the arias are good at which will be kick-boxing-because thats my speciality- In a Secluded area so noone except for hikari and atushi would know nor see it. Hikari is carrying her Blue, Violite Purple, White, and Grey army designed bag thats filled with things she'll also need for our stay in Okinawa along with wooden swords to teach ryuu sword mastery - because sadly she couldn't decide what to teach him cause unlike me and atushi, hikari has mastered everything there was to learn including different languages thanks to Usui Takumi and he was also her master in some areas and she was his. Ironic how I miss him. And also because dad decided for her while spilling our secrets- in the same place as me and atushi. Atushi is carrying his Black, Red, White, and Grey army designed bag along with his kunais and some other ninja shit that he is a master at. He also promised to teach ryuu this kind of stuff.

"MOM,DAD WERE LEAVING!"

"KAY HIKARI WAIT. WHEN WILL YA'LL BE RETURNING AGAIN? I FORGOT!"

"IN TWO WEEKS TIME MOM!" I screamed.

"WAIT!" Dad said running downstairs.

"What now?" I said annoyed

" I have just recieved some nesws" Dad stated halfway.

"kay. Can you fin-"

" Can you finish your sentence already oldman" hikari and atushi both said in unison and clearly annoyed.

"Ahem. Gomen. Apparently we have one more person who's coming and will be attending with you three and the gang to Okinawa sadly. He said that he's on his way and that you know him and his brothers very well"

" Dad? Why is it that he sounds very familiar?"

" Because hikari, our family is very familiar with his as is his family is familiar with ours."

" Dad I think I know who it is." Hikari said with a - surprisingly - happy expression. " It's-"

"Wowwww. Look, its Hika-chan." Usui said out of nowhere before being glomped on by hikari leaving me and atushi dumbfounded with our jaws wide open. " Its not good to keep your mouth open fellas." Usui teased.

"USUIIIII! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COME WITH US!" Me and atushi screamed in unison. '_Finally we have something to agree on despite the fact of beating the shit out of other people when they hurt hikari' _I thought.

"The reason is because apperently hikari and usui has been keeping in touch with each other ever since hikari turned ten years old."

" Sorry I didn't tell ya'll." Hikari said in a sad and guilty tone.

" Its okay hikari its not your fault... ITS THAT DAMN TAKUMI OVER THERE!"

" Atushi is a hundred percent correct hikari." I said agreeing with atushi and high-fiving him at the same time.

" I really don't see how it's my fault. I wasn't here to tell you two that i was to hikari however - forgive me for ratting you out hikari but- she was here. But.. it is partially my fault because knew that talking to her and us getting was going to cause us nothing but drama but... i'm willing to take the blame because I love her." Usui admitted.

"AAAAAWWWWWWW! SUCH A KAWAII MOMENT! SEE JIRO! I TOLD YOU HE CHANGED! HI USUI-KUN!" Mom said taking his side.

"Hm" usui said boredly.**(A/N- Usui is wearing the outfit that he was wearing in episode 16 kay? You know his white unbuttoned, rolled up to his elbows blazer with a black tank-top beneath it and green capris with black flip-flops? yea thats what he is wearing.) **

"OKAY, OKAY HE CHANGED. YOU HAPPY!" Dad screamed.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME JIRO! ANY WAYS OUT! SHOO, SHOO THEY'RE ALL WAITING!" Mom shouted impatiently.

"We're driving my car." Usui said pointing to his hoodless green lamborghini gallardo.

" I CALL SHOTGUN!" Hikari said excitedly

"Are you two coming or not?" usui asked me and atushi only to receive a low growl and some incohrertent words from both of us which eventually had us on the floor gripping our stomachs and having a ball of laughter. A good three minutes later we all heard;

" ATUSHI AND HIKARU! STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AND GET YOUR DUMBASSES IN THE CAR! AND USUI! INSTEAD OF YOU JUST STANDING THERE AND WATCHING THEM LIKE THE DICK YOU ARE, JUST DRAG THEM TO THE CAR, THROW THEM IN AND DRIVE AWAY. YOU GOT THAT BITCHES!"

"Yes ma'am" we answered the impatient hikari and raced to the car.

"Okay Hika-pyon! where to go?"

"Hika-pyon? You know what? never mind. To the Takishima manor." hikari ordered

"Hai!" Usui responded

"Ne,ne hikaru. How about we play the game tick of the driver?" Atushi whispered to me smirking deviloushly.

"I like the way you think bro." I replied with the same smirk.

" what can I say. I get from the best."

" You know what? This can be the start of beautiful friendship and brother hood." I said wrapping my arm around atushis neck in a playful choke-hold.

**_1hour and 55 minutes later and 102 attempts in trying to anger usui that actually worked and at the Takishima manor:_**

"DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" I screamed while holding atushi in a death choke-hold.

"NOT UNLESS YOU DIE FIRST BITCH" Atushi screamed back while punching me in the balls.

" WHY YOU LIT-!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TWO!" Hikari said while kicking me in the ass and spining around to kick atushi in the face only to sweep him and stomp on his balls. _' Man! I know that had to hurt!' _I thought. " NOW MAKE THE FUCK UP AND HUG AND KISS AND IF YOU DON'T HUG AND KISS I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!" Hikari threatened. With that being said me and atushi gave each other a hug and... a...umm... peck on the cheek. " Good. Now get your stuff we're leaving."

"Wait! where will be staying at?" atushi asked.

" At the Takumi manor." Hikari replied boredly as I sighed.

"Fine. Iko!" I said.

TBC

* * *

**Suukifan: Soooo, How did everyone like it?**

**Hikari: Love it ^_^!**

**Kei: Hate**

**Ryuu:Love**

**Akira:Love**

**Megumi:Love**

**Usui:Love**

**Suukifan: I love you to usui**

**Usui:I was talking about the story**

**Suukifan: I still love you **

**Hikaru and Atushi: hate**

**Everyone: _NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU TWO!_**

**__****Hikaru and Atushi:** 0_0

**Jun: 0_0 kayyyy? I love this although I wasn't in it this time**

**Suukifan: Aww thanks. Next chappie imma have alot of jun moments**

**Jun: YAY!**

**Tadashi: Im hungry! AKIRA-CHAANNN! FEED ME-**

**Akira: FUCK YOU! I JUST GOT FINISH FEEDING YOU [ throwing random things at him] Please R&R ^_* :3**

**Suukifan: Also hikaris' ringtone was "ENGLISH' Monochrome no kiss" from black butler. If you wish to hear the song yourself then please go on youtube and type in ENGLISH 'Monochrome no Kiss' Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Full).**


	4. Oh For The Love Of Hikari!

_**Keis' POV:**_

" Remind us next time to never take you four anywhere ever again." Akira told Hikari, Hikaru, Atushi, and Usui. But, I understand where she is coming from though. Through out the whole ride here, hikari, her brothers, and her little friend (_ which in my opinion is a little too close to hikari so I can see myself launching a book at him just like what I did to that stupid, weak, and poor excuse of both a man and school prez. Huh, now I wanna do it again) _Usui Takumi was fighting and arguing and doing some other shit that made it look like they were smoking some serious shit, ESPECIALLY JUN AND HIKARI! Well mostly hikari her two idiot brothers with the sister complexity and Jun. That takumi kid didn't really do anything except for having on a smug look and saying some stuff to hikari but she paid him no mind and he was also heating hikarus and atushis little fights and other ridiculous things. Yea ryuu told me what hikari and atushi discussed when atushi retreated to his room, and honestly, I wasn't very happy about. Anyways so this is what happened:

**_Two days, five hours and thirty-five minutes before everyone boarded the ferry to Okinawa; Still Keis' POV, Flashback:_**

"DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hikaru screamed while holding atushi in a death choke-hold.

"NOT UNLESS YOU DIE FIRST BITCH" Atushi screamed back while punching hikaru in the balls. Damn! I know that had to hurt for a tear to come out and for me to hear something crack.

" WHY YOU LIT-!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TWO!" Hikari said while kicking hikaru in the ass and spining around to kick atushi in the face only to sweep him and stomp on his balls. _' Man! I know that had to hurt!' _I thought. " NOW MAKE THE FUCK UP AND HUG AND KISS AND IF YOU DON'T HUG AND KISS I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!" Hikari threatened. With that being said hikaru and atushi _( Like the faggots I know they are)_ gave each other a hug and... a...umm... peck on the cheek. " Good. Now get your stuff we're leaving."

"Wait! where will be staying at?" atushi asked.

" At the Takumi manor." Hikari replied boredly as I sighed.

"Fine. Iko!" hikaru said.

**Ten minutes and 3.5 seconds later On the Jet -_- :**

**_"Oh imma gummy bear! _****_yes imma gummy bear! Oh imma funny, chewy, yummy looking gummy bear!_**

**_ Imma gummy bear, oh imma gummy bear! 'cause I like to move, dance and say that imma gummy bear! OH YEA! _**

_**Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy Bear! Gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy, gummy Bear**!'**POP'"** _Hikari and Jun sang.

"Hehe, he said you pussy hikaru! OOOOOHHHHH, HE SAID YOU GOT NO NIPPLES ATUSHI!" Usui instigated hikarus and atushis litte argument.

'_BOING! BOING! BOING! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! BOING! BOING!' _Was what usu-chan was doing. HOPPING ALL OVER THE DAMN PRIVATE JET,which was by the way surprisingly bigger than a airplane, AND ON HIS WAY TO HIKARI AND BACK TO FUCKING RYUU!

" OMFG! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"Akira said.

'_BOING!' _THAT IS IT! IM KILLING THIS FUCKING RABBIT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IMMA LET A FUCKING RABBIT HOP THE FUCK ON MY HEAD AND HOP OFF AND MAKING MY FACE HIT MEGUMIS SEAT WHICH WAS INFRONT OF ME!

" OI, KEI! STOP HITTING MY FUCKING CHAIR YOU DICK" Akira screamed at me.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! SHE SAID YOU GOT NO NECK KEI! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Hikaru, Jun, Atushi, Usui,and - surprisingly- Hikari all said in unison.

"FISRT THINGS FIRST!: I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOUR GODDAMN CHAIR. THAT FUCKING RABBIT JUMPED OFF MY HEAD SENDING ME FORWARD BITCH! SECOND THING: CRACK GANG, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I screamed finally snapping.

**_"Kokudou ichigousen wo nuketeku_**  
**_Migi te ni mieru no wa Buru_**  
**_Mukou gawa ni mireu no wa nani?_**  
**_Sukoshi atama ga mieteru_**

**_Uki agaru taiyou_**  
**_Uki tatsu kokoro_**  
**_Ima sugu asu wo mitai!_**

**_Morning! Morning! Mou sugu nanda_**  
**_Ano kumo ni oitsuku made_**  
**_Turning! Turning! Tanoshi daro_**  
**_Ushiro mite Bootto suru yori_**  
**_Kore kara saki ni arusa_**  
**_Ima made hoshi katta mono_**  
**_Sore ga donna mono kao_**  
**_Sagashini yuku chiheisen he_**

**_Tada imi mo naku sugosu yori wa_**  
**_Imi wo sagashi ni ikuhou ga ii_**  
**_Sore ga saishou ni mezashiteita_**  
**_Kumo jyanakutemo kamawanai_**

**_Itsu no ma ni ka_**  
**_Mori ni sundeta_**  
**_Sore mo omoshiroijyan_**

**_Green! Green! Guzen janai_**  
**_Koko ni kita no mo nani ka no en_**  
**_Try! Try! Torawarezuni_**  
**_Omou ga mama o sugosebaii_**  
**_Iika warui ka jyanakute_**  
**_Jibun ga ima nani wo shitai ka_**  
**_Kangae naide kanjiru_**  
**_Sore ga ichiban chikamichi_**

**_Tondetete iwaretatte_**  
**_Matte tatte tanonde tatte_**  
**_Ima no ore dake nanda_**  
**_Koko ni iru jibun wa_**  
**_Eh?`tte odoro kare tatte_**  
**_Betsuni iin janai no_**  
**_Datte sora wa kawattenai yo_**  
**_Nandatte aricha ari!_**

**_Go! Go! Go! Go!_**

**_[Yaa! Boku Tadashi!_**  
**_Minna chanto tsuitekuteru?_**  
**_Nnaa~! Mada mada zenzen tarindaizo~_**  
**_Hora hazukashi ga razunii_**  
**_singing singing_**  
**_dancing dancing_**  
**_Saa ittemiyo~! ]_**

**_Hello! Hello! Hajimete mita_**  
**_Kono keshiki wa Sekai de iko_**  
**_Dunk! Dunk! Dare mo shiranai_**  
**_Koko kara mita sora no Baretto_**  
**_Umi no mukou kawa ni wa_**  
**_aikawarazu taiyou no teppen_**  
**_Sora to umi no aoi iro_**  
**_Mabushiku terashite hikaru_**

**_Yachatatte shippaishite mo_**  
**_Tsugi wa iketarishi chatte_**  
**_Itsudatte Kyapashi Tea wa_**  
**_Hirogete hirogete_**  
**_Fuuan na koto datte datte_**  
**_Tanoshimeba dokkaitte_**  
**_Ato wa kumo ni omakase_**  
**_Umi no mukou ni mukete!_**

**_Go! Go! Go! Go! "_**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" So, HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE MY SONG!" Tadashi said excited.

.

.

.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" We all laughed. Hikari then put her hand on her shoulder and said

" Welcome to the crack gang Tadashi! Congratulations on becoming the newest member. Its really hard to get in."

" YES! I MADE THE CUT! IM BETTER THAN ALL OF YA!" Tadashi yelled pumping his fists into the air.

" Just so you know, the founders of this gang was hikari and jun. Well especially hikari." atushi stated.

"Really?" Tadashi gasped as he recieved a nod from atushi. " Oh! Teach me oh wise two!" tadashi said on his knees and kissing jun and hikaris feet- and no I was not talking about what some people do to male or females when they get on their knees you little nasties- simutaniously. I really don't know how they did this but they did. Jun was wearing a forest green chinese dress with baggy chinese pants that was a shade dark than ryuus hair with a pointy green and forest greeb hat with green shoes. He also a mustache that is similar to cao cao's from dynasty warriors **( A/N- if you don't know who cao cao is and what dynasty warriors is, go on google and type in cao cao. Juns outfit is just like the outfit that the old guy in mulan was that mulan was trying to save at the end of the movie.) **but his mustache is the same color of his hari. Now hikari, I gotta say, at that very moment I saw her in her outfit, i wanted to smack her ass and squeeze her breasts but I held my toungue and waited for I have all the time to do that to... I think. Anyways, hikari was cosplaying as soifon from bleach **( A/N- sorry. feeling lazy right now so imma just tell who she is cosplaying as and described how it looked and also because i forgot the names of what the soulreapers wear ).**The outside layer of the torso part of the outfit was black and it was sleeveless.

And the sash around hikaris waist was blue and the gloves was also black and right after her wrists with little slash on it and her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs covering her left eye and tucked behind her ear so it can remain in place. Her shoes was bought off of Ebay so yea, her shoes looked exactly like soifons' however. What really caught my attetion was her cream colored thighs, arms, and sides of her torso. They revealed the nice curves of her waist and breasts and not to mention fat thighs. '_ Damnnnnn! I got it like that! i mean sure I knew that I won the one and only nobel piece prize, but, DAMNNNNNNNN! Okay Kei. Just inhale, exhale and look away. Pfft! WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING!'_

_'KEI TAKISHIMA, FOCUS, STOP THINKING ABOUT BECAUSE SOON YOUR GOING TO BE IN THE PRIVATE SOUND PROOF BATHROOM RAPPING HER!'_

_'Its rape if she likes it'_

_'FUCK YOU! JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT IT GODDAMN IT!'_

_' *Sigh* Fine i'll try' I_ battled with my mind and looked away blushing only to have a fucking light flash before my eyes and then realized that megumi took a picture of me blushing.

"why you little-"

" Sorry, we cannot teach you our ways. We can't teach it beacuse you already know my pupil. Now stand young one. The key to being a true crack head like me and hikari, the founder of the gang, you must look deep within yourself. Do you understand child?" Jun said stroking his fake mustache and trying to sound intelligent.

" Now tadashi, Did you find the answer?" hikari said also trying to sound intelligent and leaning on jums left side of his body meaning that her left side was sinking in while her left thigh and ass cheek was poking out which I noticed ryuu, hikaru, atushi, usui, jun, ryuu, tadashi, myself, and akira was staring at and just as I was sbout to smack her ass, akira took off her sweater and smacked it. _HARD!._

SMACK!

" WHAT THE HELL AKIRA!" Hikari said sending a death glare over her shoulder torwards akira still leaning on jun and rubbing her now red and throbbing ass cheek which made me even more turned on. Akira was wearing a hot purple sweater with a black dragon dragon on the back grabbing a girls left boob. Underneath that she was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt that fell off both shoulders and she was a white button down vest with purple buttons and the vest made the letter V in both front and back.

She was also wearing white leggings with white flats and a purple heart on a hot purple ribbon with a white and purple hair barrete.

Megumi was wearing a peach colored sleeveless summer dress and a white hoodless buttoned down sweater so it covered her chest and arms. She was also wearing white leggings and peach colored flats.

Jun changed back into his old lothes and so did hikari. _' How the fuck are they doing this shit'_ I thought. Jun was wearing a bright green tank-top and a golden chain that said '_S.A. Class'. _He was also wearing black capris with green socks and black sandals.

Ryuu was wearing a silky black long sleeve button down with a few buttons un-buttoned so therefore it showed some of chest and a small part of his abdomen. He was also wearing black jeans with green sneakers and a green watch.

Tadashi and hikaru was wearing the same thing but instead of wearing green he was wearing orange and he was wearing red ruldoph the red nosed reindeer boxers '_Kayyyy? Ew. That is all I have to say, or rather in this predicament, think.'_ I thought '_ But seriously. Whats up with everybody wearing black and green today?'_.

Now now, calm your nipples down. I know that you all want to know what i'm wearing so just be patient. I'm wearing a black that stops right at my elbow with a chain that has a cross on it, black tight jeans and a black belt along with black and blue sneakers **(A/N- IDK y but while I was thinking about what kei should werar I ended up thinking about Ikuto and writing it down also do you see how in the last episode of Special A when kei entered his bedroom in london after hikari went flying through the window and somehow managed to live? You saw his hairstyle right? it was different from any other day so that is how his hair is now !)**

"Its not my fault you have some nice ass thighs along with godd breasts and ass." The lesbian-slash-bisexual-two timing- no good- girlfriend- stealing- homicidal-psychopathic- maniatic- bitch said.

" Shut It!" Hikari warned.

"AAAAWWWW! YOURE SO SEXY WHEN YOURE ANGRY!" Akira squealed causing everyone except usui who was in the bathroom sweatdropped.

"...0_0!" was the face that hikari made along with jun.

" MASTERS! I FOUND THE ANSWERS!" Tadashi screamed.

" Now young one. its time for you to sing." Hikari said while crying and holding an also crying jun who was mumbling '_They grow up so fast!' _

" You people are stupid." I said.

" Thats why were called the..." Jun paused just so everyone in the '_crack gang' _can strike an Edward Cullen Pose** (A/N- Please don't ask how to strike a edward cullen pose becuase first you have to dye your hair color to brown, and sparlkes everywhere, and strike an awsome pose)** " CRACKHEAD GANG!" The whole crack group.

" This is stupid come on Hikari lets go sit dow-"

" YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MWAHMWAHMWAH" Hikari said running around like a headless chicken.

" HEY STOP PUSHING ME HIKARU"

"THEN MOVE YOUR STUPID ASS OUTTA OF MY BED I WANNA SLEEP BITCH"

"GO FIND ANOTHER BED! THERE ARE PLENTY OF BEDS ON THIS DUMB JET"

"OI MY JET IS NOT DUMB!" Megumi screamed with tears welling in her eyes then immediiately, hikari came running and kicked atushi dead in the stomach in the process - on purpose by the way- to comfort megumi along with jun and ryuu.

"Its okay megumi the next time he hurt you or if anybody hurt you tell me so I could kill them."

"And megumi, Hikari will literally do it." Ryuu said and jun nodded in agreement then ended up recieving a stern glare from hikaru, hikari, usui, and atushi as if they were reminding and warning him about something but I merely shrugged it off. Not to soon after that hikari yawned then _BAM! _An idea just hit me.

" How about we all hit the hay? Its 1:23 in the morning." I said putting idea into motion.

"Kei." Hikari called me.

"Yes love?' I said and She blushed.

" *Ahem* um there is only one King sized bed and apparently i'm not the only one that wants it." She stated._' Shit! I forgot all about it' _I thought.

"Okay then how about we just draw numbers out of a box and whoever ends up with the same number gets to sleep together in the King size bed.' Jun suggested.

" Thats a great idea jun!" hikari encouraged which made jun blush and mumble a thanks.

" Alrighty then. Being that there is ten of us two people is going to end up with the number '_9'. _So lets begin." As he said that a plane attendant came out with a black box.

" Kay now single file everyone from rank order meaning kei will go first, I will go second, akira third, tadashi fourth, megumi, fifth, jun sixth, ryuu seventh, hikaru eighth, atushi ninth, and usui tenth. Now lets do this thing!"

" Yea!" Jun and Hikari said pumping their fists in the air.

**3 minutes later:**

"Alright! Now list your numbers in order you like!" Ordered hikari. '_she can order me around all night!"_ I thought.

"5" I said

"1" Akira said

"3" Tadashi said

"8" Ryuu said

"7" Hikaru said

"6"Atushi said

"9! Yay! I wonder who im sharing a bed with!" Hikari said. _'SHIT, SHIT,SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! PLEASE LET IT BE MEGUMI WHO SLEEPS WITH HIKARI' _I thought panicing.

"2. AWWW! But I wanna sleep with hika-chan..._literally."_ he whined.

"4" megumi said.

"YAY! JUNS MY ROOM MATE!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I broke down.

" Kei? are you alright? Do you not trust jun?"

"Its not that, I just don't trust his hormones. I mean other jun might just wake up if you mention the Sakura.

"Oi! I missed ya'll. Did ya'll miss me? Im so happy to be sleeping with hikari tonight. Come on hikari so I can put your pajamas on you." Other Jun said.

"W-WHAT? H-HEY! W-WAIT A MINUTE SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!" Hikari yelled.

**_POW!_**

"Okay jun im switching with you." Ryuu told him.

"Sure I think that will be best." jun agreed.

"Do you have a problem with this kei?" ryuu asked me but it sounded more like he spat it out.

"No I don't i'm going to bed. Night... Miss Rank Two." I said before kissing hikari and wlking away and smirking at a irritated ryuu.

"D-DON'T C-CALL ME MISS RANK TWO BITCH!" She screamed causing me to chuckle on my way to my room as everybody retreated to their rooms.

**_In The Morning; 10:29 A.M:_**

I was woken up by the smell of coffee..._Literally._ So I got out of bed wearing my silky white pajama pants without any shoes on because I didn't need it on until we landed and got on the cruise like ferry that was owned by the Takumis' and hikari told me that she has been on it before so she knows exactly how to get there. She also told me that its bigger than a cruise boat and every bedroom in it has a flat screen T.V inside along with a PS3 and Nintendo Wii with four Controllers for the PS3 and four wands and nunchucks for the Wii. You also get to have your own private bathroom which is the size of a king size bathroom along with your own walk in closets filled with the clothes you like for the servants did information checks on everyone except her and family for both hers and usuis' families has been friends for many of generations. She also said that they have many fun activities along with a huge karaoke room where you can either choose, let others choose, or write your own songs to sing. As I entered the kitchen I saw jun, megumi, akira, and tadashi all sitting at the table drinking coffee in their Pjs.

Akira was wearing a purple training bra and some black and pink basketball shorts.

Megumi was wearing a white night with peach colored sleeves that covered her whole hand and stopped right above her knees also with a heart enclosed by white angel wings with a halo.

Tadashi was wearing black boxers that had yellow lightning bolts that also stopped above his knees for it was baggy.'_ thank god' _I thought.

Jun was wearing only a silky baby green pajama pants with white flip flops. " Where is everybody else?" I asked still a little concerned about hikari.

" Atushi went to go play pool, usui said he was going to go play the PS3,hikarus still asleep, and hikari and ryuu is still asleep." megumi stated.

" And it will be wise not to wake up hkari nor hikaru." Atushi said walking into the kitchen in his black and green basketball shorts.

"Why?"

"Because if you do the jet going down" Usui said joining the cnversation. He was wearing black boxers with the words **_'Ralph Lauren'_**going across in red.

"Ryuus the same way but not that bad." Jun added

"Hikari can do way more damage if she wanted to it depends on how much sleep she got." Atushi commented

"Isn't hikaru the same way?" usui asked.

"Now that I think about he is the same way. So imagine the two of them being woken up especially at the same time and when they only have a little bit of ! Its gonna end up worse than Battle Field 3."

"So its that serious huh?" I qeustioned.

"Yup. Hikari will even be able to beat you kei." Usui said.

" And if you add Ryuu were just better off moving to America." Megumi added.

" HaHaHa. Very funny. No seriously!. My Fucking ribcage is hurting. Dumb Bitches. Thankyou akira and tadashi for not saying anything." Ryuu, hikaru, and hikari suddenly said out of nowhere in unison.

"_SHIT!"_ jun, megumi, atushi and usui said.

"I love you hikari." I said.

"Fuck you." She spat making crawl into a corner and saying '**_hikari don't love me__ anymore_****'.**

"Im going back to bed."Ryuu, hikaru, and hikari said in complete unison once more.

"There really is no point cause were about land in exactly one hour." Megumi told.

"UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Ryuu, hikaru, and hikari said in complete unison again.

_**45 minutes later after everyone got out the bathroom:**_

I was the first to get ready for hikari challenged me to see who can get dressed faster and still looked good. If she won i'd have to be her bitch for a month and three weeks, however, if I won, she have share a bedroom with me once we got on the ferry and she had to spend the rest of the day with me which she agreed to as usual. I was wearing a silky deep blue short sleeve that stops four inches above my elbows and shows my biceps through my shirt but my shirt was a little baggy and comfy and I had a few buttons unbuttoned showing my chest. I was wearin grey-ish black jeans with black, white, and grey Jordans. Not soon after I was soon awestruckby the presence of hikari.

Hikari was wearing a turqoise strapless dress that stopped at her middle thigh and it hugged her curves. She was wearing her favorite turqoise two-inch open toe heels that I bought her for on her birthday for the day before I saw her staring at it sadly so I bought it for her. She was also wearing an turqoise in the front and gold in the back anklet that said '_Ryuu'_ which is was he got her two years ago and she was also wearing a neckalace with gold on the back and turqoise on the front and said '_Forever Yours'_ which is what ryuu got her the year before he got the anklet. Her hair was up in a High-Ponytail that she straight-ironed so it could be straight, and to my surprise it was more straight than imagined. I mean come it was straighter than a wall and it was shiny. Hikari was wearing eye liner and a deep blue eye-shadow with some lip gloss and was also wearing a white straw hat with a turqoise real rose. The hat covered her face from the sun but it brought more of her out along with her earings that was and said the same thing as her chain which came with her chain. 2.5 seconds everybody else came in.

Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun, Hikaru, Atushi, and Usui was wearing the same thing as me but in different colors for we all agreed on wearing the same thing instead of searching for good clothes to wear. And Megumi and Akira outfits were somewhat different.

Ryuus' shirt was green and his pants were black and he was wearing black nikes.

Megumis' dress was a peach colored sundress -that only hugged her torso part of the body- along with peach colored flats. Her hair was up in a elegent bun with a silver tiara with her named encarved in beautiful black cursive that hikari bought for her this year.

Tadashis' shirt was orange, his pants were white and his shoes were white flip-flops.

Akiras' was like hikaris' except for the fact that akira wasn't wearing jewerly except for an bracelet with her name on it thanks to tadashi buying it for her the day before we met hikaru. Another thing that was different was that akiras dress was a hot purple with with hot purple heels just like hikaris and akiras straw hat was black with a hot purple rose on it.

Juns' shirt was forest green, his pants were gray and his shoes was green, white, and grey jordans.

Hikarus' shirt was turqoise and his jeans were a grey-ish blue and he was grey sandals.

Atushis' shirt was a midnight blue with black pants and blue and grey sneakers.

And Usuis' shirt was red as his pants were black and he was wearing black flip-flops as well.

"Well Miss Rank Two. I win again." I gloated.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Hikari, I'm Sorry

_**A/N: Sorry minna! I'm back in business along with my other story. I will try to update every friday, saturday, or sunday. Today will be the only acception. Also, I'm sorry if hikaris character is alot different but I will now try to make hikari be her innocent self however she will still be a little OOC. Just a witty bit so please don't hurt me. Now enjoy! And if you wish to know the reasons for why I haven't been updating please go to my other story and read the authors note which is the last chapter I updated. Ja ne!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Well Miss Rank Two. I win again." I gloated._

* * *

_**Keis' POV:**_

" DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO KEI!" Hikari - as usual - yelled.

'_Ha! Todays gonna be the best day ever!' _I thought completely not realizing that I was cheezing really hard and that Tadashi thought that I was drunk.

"OMG! KEI! LAY OFF THE BOOS! ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOU MAN!" Tadashi yelled trying to get my attention.

" Kei imma kiss hikari in 3...2..-" Jun tried to speak but was interrupted by me.

" JUN! IF YOU TOUCH HER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF! Anyways, nice outfit hikari." I complimented hikari forgetting all about Jun.

" Idiot. I wasn't really going to kiss hikari because if I did, other me would come out." Jun explained.

" Yea, just like the last time when other jun came out he kissed kei!" Hikari laughed along with ryuu who she told it to.

" Nice one hahaha hikari! AH! MY STOMACH HURTS HAHAHAHA!" Ryuu murmured on the floor with hikari holding their stomachs with tears coming out.

" OH NO! IM RUNNING MY MASCARA! HAHAHAHAHA MAKE IT STOP!" Hikari laughed. Eventually they calmed down however, when they calmed down, it was time to get off the plane.

_**Present Time; Normal POV:**_

" Remind us next time to never take you four anywhere ever again." Akira told Hikari, Hikaru, Atushi, and Usui.

" Come on hikari! You lost and I won soooo, you have to spend the rest of the day with me and have to share a bed with me." Kei said looking back to see ryuu playing with usu-chan while talking to jun and megumi about something in private that had ryuu blushing '_huh, wonder why hes blushing? Oh well.' _ so he just shrugged it off, usui, tadashi, hikaru, and atushi playing rock, paper, scissors says shoe!, and akira and hikari walking both hand- in-hand giggling.

" Sorry Kei! I'm talking to akira right now!"

" Fuck Akira! You lost and I won! Plus the boats here!"

" Fuck you too bitch! Plus look behind you, the boat's not here yet dipshit!' Akira stated the obvious and walking off with hikari leaving kei there with his mouth wide open dumbfounded.

_**With Jun, Megumi, Usu-chan, and Ryuu; Ryuus POV:**_

" Ryuu spill it! We can tell that you feel something for hikari! So spill!" jun yelled in a hushed tone so only Megumi, Usu-chan, and Ryuu can hear.

" Im telling you the truth! You gotta b-" I was abrubtly cut off by megumi snapping.

"BULLSHIT RYUU! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT I WILL SCREAM!" Megumi threatened me and only then realized that usui, tadashi, hikaru, atushi, and kei were all staring at her. " MIND YOUR GODDAMN BUISNESS!" she yelled again and they all quickly followed her order. " So ryuu are you going to tell me the truth or not?' I sighed because I knew that if I didn't I was gonna have a serious concussion in my ear.

" Fine you caught me!" I admitted. "I'm in love with hikari. There are you two happy now?"

"Very!" Jun and Megumi replied with a kool-aid smile which creeped me the hell out.

" Why do you two care?" I questioned.

" Oh! no reason now run along because me and megumi have some gossiping to do and we know how much you hate gossiping." Jun said. '_Why the hell do people gossip in the first place I hate it'_ I thought and said.

" Come on Usu-chan! it's time for you to eat your breakfast I said walking away leaving jun and megumi to gossip.

_**With Jun and Megumi; Megumis POV:**_

" You think he bought it?" I questioned a little bit worried.

"Yup! you already know that ryuu hates gossip. So, what're we going to do about hikari, jun, and ryuu? Hikari and Kei are dating and Ryuus inlove with hikari." Jun said worriedly.

" Should we break up hikari and kei so ryuu and hikari could be together? Or leave things the way they are? Decisions, decisions." I asked myself and jun. We both exchanged looks and said in unison;

" Break'em up!"

_**One minute later as the boat arrives; Normal POV: (A/N- Sorry. Didn't feel like typing what the hell tadashi and the boys was playing rock, paper for. They were playing it to see who they were going to throw off the boat first. Hikari, Ryuu, Kei, Jun, Akira, or Megumi. What? you expected me to reveal whos gonna get thrown off the boat first? You must be out your damn**_** mind!)**

As the boat boarded, kei was searching for hikari until he spotted her talking to hikaru and he ran torwards her but stopped two feet infront of her when he heard someone yell;

"ABDUCTION TIME BITCHES!" As soon as it was said jun and megumi abducted hikari. " YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE KEI!" Jun and Megumi yelled at kei while grabbing a speechless hikari.

"WAIT A MINUTE! GIVE HER BACK!"

" NEVEEEERRRRRR!"

"FINE!" Kei screamed now tired of their shit ran at full speed onto the boat and catching jun and megumi in 3.5 seconds and putting hikari over his shoulder and cracking his knuckles. " So, which one of you ass wipes is ready to die first?"

"EEP! WERE TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jun and megumi screamed in unison.

" GET BACK HERE!" an irritated kei screamed, forgetting about the girl on his shoulders and dropping her face first on the floor.

_**Jun and Megumis thoughts:**_

_'Heh! He fell for it! What a retard'_

**_Tadashi, Akira, Hikaru, Atushi, snd Usuis thoughts:_**

**_'_**_ OOOO! Now that got to hurt!_

**_Keis thoughts: _**

_' When I find them, i'm gonna kill him._

**_Hikaris thoughts:_**

**_' _**_Kei! Be prepared 'cause imma make your fucking life miserable'_

**_Ryuus thoughts:_**

**_'_**_ Oh no he didn't! If she has so much of a scratch on her face im riiping his lungs out!_

* * *

" Hikari are you alright?" ryuu asked hikari.

" Huh? Yea, i'm alright." She replied.

" Come on lets go un-pack our stuff."

" Kay"

_**At Usagis Headquarters A.K.A. his room:**_

_'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!'_

_"_ Come in" Usagi ordered. Once the two came in he jumped out of his seat in surprise and shouted "HIKARIIIII!" as he nearly sucked the life out of her.

" Good to see you to usagi-san. Now I need one little favor kay?" Hikari asked in a sweet voice.

" Sure what is it?"

" Bring your ear to my mouth."

" Okay so whats the favor?"

" The favor is; TO LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Hikari scraemed in his ear causing him to scream like a little girl, drop hikari who got caught by ryuu, and stumbled over on his bottom and holding his ear. " Thank you."

" Your not welcome. Ahh! You must be Ryuu Tsuji. And just so you know, i'm already full aware that you have discovered the hanazonos secret and that you are in need of a secluded and sound proof area both on this boat and at my mansion in Okinawa, am I correct?"

" Yes." Ryuu replied in confidence.

" Okay I have more than one room that you are looking for on both this boat and mansion. To be exact, each room that I have is for each thing you'll be taught meaning, there are only three rooms however in different sizes. The smallest room goes to Atushi because he is still learning and because what he's teaching is easy... well, to me it is. Hikarus room is the big room because you'll being learning more stuff from him since he has mastered whatever it is he has learned back in the days but sometimes while you and hikari is training, he'll be participating with you so he can master everything like hikari. Hiakris room is a whole different thing. Hikaris room is an dojo that once belonged to the Aria foundation but, when they started going out of buisiness, they gave the dojo to my family. Also while your working with hikari, you will have two masters. Hikari is the first and my son, Usui, is the second and heed my warning. Be careful around hikari when you're in the dojo. She doesn't hold back in there and she shows her true colors and attitude. While you're in there, if you as so much complain, she will slap you, if you whine, she'll kick you out and you will be banned from the dojo. Hikari does not play in the dojo, she is as serious as cancer and she'll not go easy when it's time to spar. Maybe for you she'll take it easy on you because your new but then again, probably not because you to also hold back so can protect Jun and Megumi. One last thing. Hikari only uses a good twenty-five percent of her strenghth in the dojo and is still able to take down the best masters out there... well except for Kei Takishima. She always loses to him but I can't blame her. Her true fighting nature is swordsman ship, aikido, judo, kick boxing, assassination, some ninja like stuff, and many more. Any questions?"

"Yes. Where is our rooms?"

" here are your keys." Usagi said handing Ryuu a pair of keys with a green tag that says '**room 36H'**.

"Usagi? Where are my keys?" hikari asked confused.

" Huh? Didn't Jun and Megumi tell you two that you're sharing a room?"

" No!" She and ryuu shrieked.

" Can you people stop yelling!" Usagi yelled.

" Sorry. Oh well! come on hikari." ryuu said grabbing hikaris hand.

" Wait! Give these to everyone else. Akira has purple cause it's her favorite color, kei has blue, tadashi has orange, Jun has forest green, Megumi has peach, Hikaru has midnight blue, atushi has deep blue, and Usui has yellow. _Au revoir!" _Usagi said.

" What did he just say?" Ryuu asked, puzzled.

" He said 'bye' but just said it in french." Hikari giggled which made ryuu blush and smiled warmly at her while stopping which made her stop. ' Is there something wrong ryuu?"

"No."

"_Bon! Allons-y" _Hikari spoke in french_._

"What?"

"I said ' Good! Let's go!' ryuu."

"Oh."

"Damn! Now I got to teach you french as well."

"Okay."

" Now imma say something else in french and I want you to try and figure it out okay?"

"Okay."

_"Allons chercher changé dans nos maillots de bain"_

_"_Okay, you just said something about changing."

"_Bon travail!_ I said 'let's go get changed into our bathing suits' and I just said 'good job'."

"Oh! Okay! _Allons-y!"_

_"Je suis tellement fière de vous, vous êtes maintenant parler français"_

"WHAT!"

"Oops! I said 'I am so proud of you, you re speaking french now!'"

"Oh!"

_**On the Poop Deck with everybody else; Keis POV:**_

After I finally caught Jun and Megumi and had a '**talk**' with them, I happened to see hikari and ryuu. And just when I was about to call Hikari I noticed that she and ryuu was holding hands and then when I was about to confront ryuu, he took off running. '_What the hell ryuu! You're my best friend and here you are with my girlfriend! Hold on does this means that... ryuus inlove with hikari? Oh Hell No! He's not going to have hikari' _was all that was filling my mind until I realized what hikari was wearing.

Hikari was wearing an green silk bikini with black linings on both panties and bra. She also had an skull belly button piercing and her hair was out and wavy making it look like she cut it a little she also put green highlights in her hair with a green diamond ring that jun got her as an best-friend-aversity which he said was to be 12karrots. She was also wearing black flip-flops.

Ryuu was wearing an black tight tank-top and green trunks with matching flip-flops as me and hikari but a little bigger than mine.

I was wearing the exact opposite of ryuu except for the shoes.

Tadashi was in orange trunks with bannanas on them and had on black flip-flops and was holding an yellow and orange water gun and was splashing akira with it.

Akira was wearing a Single Rise Scrunch Butt Bikini Solid Hot Purple Shimmer Trim and with Solid Grey Chains. **( A/N- Got this off of Google; Images. Same for Hikari and Megumi.)**

Megumi was wearing a Single Rise Scrunch Butt Bikini Fuchsia Lace Over Peach and with a Black Bow.

Jun was wearing Forest green trunks with monkey faces on it.

Hikaru and Atushi was wearing blue trunks however hikarus flip-flops were white and atushis was black.

Usui was wearing White silk trunks with black guns on it.

" Hi Kei!" Hikari waved to me but I was still mad at what I saw so I just waved back and walked to tadashi who was now on floor because akira kicked him in the balls.

" Dude."

" What?"

" YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCKED OUT!"

" FUCK YOU KEI!" Tadashi screamed at me causing me to burst out laughing for five minutes until hikaru, atushi, and usui all came over to us.

" Yo tadashi it's time." Usui said.

" Really?'

" Yea!" atushi replied excitedly.

" Its time for what?" I asked puzzled.

" No time to explain. Just Record us. You know what never mind i'll do it. Listen this is what we are doing we're planning on throwing everybody off the boat and hikaris first. Are you in?" I replied by handing atushi the camera recorder." This shit is going on World Star." Tadashi then got up and walked with me, usui, and hikaru, while Atushi stayed behind and started recording as they made their way to hikari.

" Hi! Hikari!" Tadashi said.

" Hi."

" What you doing?" Hikaru asked.

" Um, talking to ryuu."

" Oh! Well okay I guess I go- Now!" usui screamed as they all grabbed hikari. Hikaru grabbed hikaris right arm, atushi got her left arm, usui got her right leg, and tadashi got her left.

" WAIT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIKARI!" Akira screamed.

" YO ATUSHI COME CLOSER!" I ordered Atushi. _'Heh! This is Payback Hikari. Next is Ryuu!' _I thought deviously.

" Alright!" He said laughing his ass off while running.

" WHAT THE FUCK LET ME GO! i'M SERIOUS! I-I CAN'T SWIM!" She lied and we all knew it.

"One my baby!" Tadashi chanted.

"Two my baby!" Atushi and Hikaru chanted in unison.

"Three my baby!" Usui chanted as well.

"HOP!" I finished.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Hikari screa,ed as they threw her over.

.

.

.

.

_SPLASH!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THIS IS WORLD STAR FOR YOUR ASS BITCH!" Me, Tadashi, Atushi, Hikaru, and Usui all screamed into the camera in unsion show the camera our faces.

"Yo Jun! Hold The Camera!"

" Um.. Okay!". The minute he took it, we all charged after ryuu tackiling him to the ground and throwing him into the water with hikari.

" Oh Shit! Hikari MOVE!" Ryuu screamed as we pushed which made all of us including jun and the camera look down to see ryuu about to fall on her.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was the last thing she said before ryuu hit the water.

" OMGGGGG! YOU KILLED MY BABY!" Akira yelled while diving in the water. " HIKARI! HIKARI!" Then she divied in. Five minutes later she came up with a concious ryuu and hikari. " HIKARIIII! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Just peachy." she responded.

" yo jun turn off the camera." I said

" Kay." he said as he turned it off.

" What the hell did you two just do?" Usuis father, Usagi Takumi, came.

" They pushed hikari in the water and then they pushed ryuu in making ryuu fall on hikari and then akira dived in searching for them, five minutes later they all resufaced." Megumi snitched.

" I see." He replied calmly. "Hikari, Ryuu, and Akira do you need help boarding the ship?"

"Yea!" akira screamed and ryuu nodded. That was when I noticed that hikari was looking down so her hair was covering her eyes.

" Alright! The ladders right in front of you." Usagi told.

" Thanks!" Akira said. Then after that they all climbed up however hikari was on ryuus back.

" Ryuu i'll take her." Usagi said .

" mn." was all ryuu said.

" You can stand right?" usagi asked hikari. She replied by getting off of ryuus back a walking pass me however before she could take one more step past me, I grabbed her wrists.

" Hikari are you alr-"

_SLAP!_ I was cut off by hikari slapping me. **Hard.**

" Hi-"

" _Ferme ta putain de place vous conne!"_ Hikari said making hikaru, atushi, usui, and usagi gasp which told me she said something messed up. _"Lâchez-moi le cul trou!"_

" Hikari watch your tounge." hikaru said sternly

"_ Vas te faire encule salaud!"_

_"_ What is she saying?" I asked

" So far she said 'Shut the hell up. Let go of me ass hole' to you and 'fuck you bastard' to hikaru in french.

" Hikari why the hell are you speaking french when you can speak fucking japenese well? Is it because you don't have the strenghth to say these thing in our language so you just say things in different languages like the pussy you are!" I asked now getting irritated.

" Kei sto-" usui was interrupted by hikari.

" You want me to say what I really wanna say in japenese kei?" She asked in a dark, low tone.

" No dick sherlock" I spat. The second I said it, I regretted it. When she looked up her head was bleeding and her eyes were full of hatred.

" I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU. KEI, TADASHI, HIKARU, USUI,AND ATUSHI. ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK! AND KEI... it's-it's over." she yelled with tears streaming down her face. As I tried to touch her she backed away from me and then left with akira, ryuu, megumi, jun, and usagi. The minute they left hikaru and atushi fell to their knees and usui covered his eyes with his hair and tadashi just stumbled back and started to ask himself 'why' over and over again while I just sat there i shock replaying everything that happened from the time I saw ryuu and hikari holding hands all the way until now. Not soon after I broke down as well crying to my hearts content and that was when ryuu came.

" Usagi said here are your room keys. The tags have your names on it. Bye" Was all ryuu said. We sat like that for twenty minutes cryimg until hikari, ryuu, and usagi came out. When I looked at hikari I noticed that she was limping and had a cast on her left leg and a band-aid on her head from where her wound was. Just as they came they went. Because I couldn't bring my self to see what I done I left and went to my room along with tadashi and the rest. On our way there we saw megumi, jun, and akira. Tadashi tried to talk to akira but all she said was;

" Tadashi, n-not now." and walked away to her room but stopped when she saw hikari, ryuu, and usagi walking torwards. " Hikari, Ryuu are you alright.?"

"Mn." Was all she got from them.

" Usui. We need to talk. Now." Usuis father said.

" Hai."

" Everyone go to bed now. We'll be arriving at Okinawa at 6:45 P.M. So everyone get plenty pf rest."

" Come on hikari." Ryuu said.

" Sure." Hikari replied and entered the bedroom with ryuu. Before usagi could walk past me I asked why is hikari sleeping in ryuus room. He told me that they are both sharing a room and walked away. After they left I walked inside my room and made my way to my bed and broke down once more and fell asleep twenty minutes later.

_**Usagis Headquarters; Normal POV:**_

The minute Usui and Usagi eneterd the room, usagi smacked usui and spoke.

" Usui! Why the hell would you do that!"

" I didn't think that would happen."

" My point exactly! You did not know what the outcomes were going to turn out as! You only thought that shit was going to go as you planned as usual Usui! Wake the fuck up to the real world! You are not a little fucking kid anymore Usui! You have to learn that not everything can go your way!" Usagis voice cracked as he sat down on the sofa and started crying. " Hikari. She's going through so much and more is expected to come. I think of her as my own daughter despite the fact that I want you to marry her as well. And here you go busting her skull and breaking her leg. I'm surprised she is still alive from that blow in the head. And just think of how everybody else feels. Especially Kei, Ryuu, and her brothers. They all love her. Even Jun, Megumi, Akira, and that rabbit was crying. A freaking rabbit was crying Usui!"

" What can I do to fix this? I don't want hikari to hate ne, kei, or her brothers, but, right now, I want to know what **_I_**, me, myself, and I can do to fix this."

" Honestly, I think the best way to fix it is to give her some space and let her calm down. Just like the old hikari."

" I think your right because that old side of hikari is coming back very slowly so tomorrow i'll just tell everybody."

" Okay. Good night."

" Night."

" Oh! And Usui?"

" Yea?"

" What are you going to tell Shuunsui and Unsui tomorrow?"

TBC


	6. Old Friends and New Friends!

**_A/N:_ _This a special thanks to __Deathfairy78 for re-encouraging me to continue writing this story. I was seriously thinking about having someone adopt this because some asswipe said that I should stop writing because I really suck at it just because Hikari is a little OOC. People I know I did not say this in the summary but listen; EVERYBODY EXCEPT FOR PROBABLY JUN IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE OOC! DON'T LIKE IT KISS MY ASS AND GO READ ANOTHER STORY! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFICTION STORY OF MY OWN! Geez, if you don't like the characters being OOC then don't read it. I didn't point a gun to your head and say " Read my story on fanfiction which is called 'Her Name Is Hikari Aria Hanazono or DIE!" Some of you people are making it seem like I'M the bad person. Okay now that is done with, please enjoy this chapter. Also start expecting more chapters because i'm not going anywhere! XD! Oh! Um, Deathfairy gave me and brilliant idea that i'm actually going to do. This idea includes someone who you'd never thought of bringing into a story will be concluded in my story. Just this OC alone will cause a plot twist. If you wish to know the character that this Lilly put in the story you have to read this Lillys' story!_**

**_Tadashi: Whoo! Tell'em Girl!_**

**_Ryuu: Can we start the story now Lilly?_**

**_Jun: Yea! I want to-_**

**_Megumi: See what happens between Hikari and Ryuu!_**

**_Ryuu and Hikari: *Blushes* E-enjoy the story Minna!_**

**_Kei: Why do you keep saying this Lilly._**

**_Lilly: This Lilly say cuz Sesshomaru say it._**

**_Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is proud of you._**

**_Lilly: :`)_**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_" I didn't think that would happen."_

_" My point exactly! You did not know what the outcomes were going to turn out as! You only thought that shit was going to go as you planned as usual Usui! Wake the fuck up to the real world! You are not a little fucking kid anymore Usui! You have to learn that not everything can go your way!" Usagis voice cracked as he sat down on the sofa and started crying. " Hikari. She's going through so much and more is expected to come. I think of her as my own daughter despite the fact that I want you to marry her as well. And here you go busting her skull and breaking her leg. I'm surprised she is still alive from that blow in the head. And just think of how everybody else feels. Especially Kei, Ryuu, and her brothers. They all love her. Even Jun, Megumi, Akira, and that rabbit was crying. A freaking rabbit was crying Usui!"_

_" What can I do to fix this? I don't want hikari to hate ne, kei, or her brothers, but, right now, I want to know what **I**, me, myself, and I can do to fix this."_

_" Honestly, I think the best way to fix it is to give her some space and let her calm down. Just like the old hikari."_

_" I think your right because that old side of hikari is coming back very slowly so tomorrow i'll just tell everybody."_

_" Okay. Good night."_

_" Night."_

_" Oh! And Usui?"_

_" Yea?"_

_" What are you going to tell Shuunsui and Unsui tomorrow?"_

* * *

**_Usuis' POV:_**

" What are you going to tell Shuunsui and Unsui tomorrow?"

" Uchiha and Unsui?" I asked with my back turned to my father.

" Don't tell me you forgot what tomorrow is _usui_." When he said my name like that I quickly turned to him and when I saw the gleam in his eyes there was on one sentence running through my mind...I'm so screwed.

" How long will they be staying here?" I gave in knowing mine, Hikarus, Hikaris, Atushis, and Ryuus fate in the morining.

" Well, they will be attending to Hikaris school, you know being that her school is an elementary, Middle School, High School, and a College."

" Shit!"

" They will also be staying with us for the rest of the trip."

" What time do they get here?" I asked while rubbing my temples in an attempt to take away the headache that I was already receiving just by the thought of them.

" 10:10 A.M. They said that they will be bringing a friend thats transferring schools but hes' not sure where."

"'He'?"

" Yeah. Uchiha and Unsui didn't tell me his name."

" Kay. I'm going to bed night." I said walking out of his headquarters. Just as my hand touched the door knob, I heard my fathers amused voice call out.

" Night! Good luck even trying to get an feet close to hikari!" With that I left the cocky bastards office and walked to my room. Once in my room, something white bounced on my head and bit my nose. '_It seems as though Usa-chan is still mad at me. No time for him and his mood swings, I gotta prepare for tomorrow.' _I thought while putting Usa-chan in his cage/bedroom because it looks nothing like a cage. Once he was settled in I got straight to work.

_**Tomorrow Morning at 9:46 A.M. Someones POV:**_

" You think hes gonna be mad?" My friend asked his brother.

" In all honesty I don't care Shuunsui. If he don't like it then he can go back home and go flirt with that Misaki Ayuzawa girl."

" Unsui, you and I both know that he only flirted with her was because she reminded him of hikari. I mean seriously, if you didn't know Hikari you'd think that both Misaki and Hikari are siblings if not that cousins. However Hikari is still better. Yo Ikuto! Have you decided what school you're transferring to?" My best friend since pampers asked me. Yup you heard him right. Yo i'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Older brother of Utau Hoshina. The only reason for why I decided to switch schools was because after I left Amu Hinamori in search of my father with my chara Yoru, which I still have him with me but he's in his egg sleeping, I returned four years later because I found him. I have midnight blue hair with matching eyes, I inherited my looks from my father. My father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, also has Midnight blue and matching eyes but his hair stops at his shoulders and his completely straight but his bang are like mine and my hair stops to my collarbones now. Yoru is a little cat chara who wears a black tank top with a silver cross hovering over his shirt and hes' wearing black capris that stop right above his knees. Yoru looks like a mini me but with messy midnight blue hair with cat ears and a tail to match and he has honey-golden eyes. Now, the reasoon for why i'm transferring shcools is because when I came four years after the search for my father, I started looking for my one and only true love-or so I thought- Amu Hinamori.

Amu Hinamori was once a fifth grader who had an extravagent bubblegum-pink hair that came to her shoulder blades and she had four charas back then and didn't have any type of body. Her charas were Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Amu was extremely shy and self-denying, but also kind hearted and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. She is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable.

Ran was amus' first chara and was born first. Ran wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a red visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red bandana. She also wears round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She has pink eyes. She tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them everywhere, even when sleeping in her egg, and is rarely seen without them. She represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic.

Miki was amus' second chara who was born second. Miki generally wears a tomboyish outfit: A light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. From certain angles, Miki's art bag looks like a spade. She wears a large artist beret over her head, and the beret is decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along with her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms with her. She is ambidextrous, showing as how she mostly draws with her left hand, but occasionally switches hands every now and then. Whenever she is inspired by something or someone, she draws in her sketch book. She represents Amu's desire to be more cool, artistic, and also disobedient.

Su was her third chara who was born third. Su's outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". She has emerald green eyes. Her light green hair (though mainly appears to be blond sometimes) is short( or may be tucked into her hat) in the back and grows longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. She represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills.

Dia was her fourth and final chara that was born. When Dia was first born, she was born as a X-egg so therefore she was Known as X-Dia and was different and was taken by Utau until amu fought her for dia and ended up getting her back. X-Dia hair is golden yellow. She wore it swept back with an orangish headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wore an old 60's dark purplish gray/black dress with a white collar and has purple slippers and gloves. There were three yellow diamond buttons on her dress. Her eyes were a hollow yellowish gray. Her skin was a tan tangerining color. Now the real Dia has orange hair, arranged into long pigtails. She has a white headband with 2 yellow diamonds on it. Her blouse is yellow, with a white collar and 1 white diamond at the middle of the shirt. A small portion of her stomach is also seen. She also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes. But when I came back and found Amu, her hair was Pink with white streaks running through it with black tips and her breasts were now a C-sized breasts and she had gotten some curves. Her once short hair now stopped to her mid-thigh. When I found her she freaked. And when I say freaked, I mean she started screaming and throwing pillows. It was as if I was a zombie, well I know I was gone for four years but still. When she finally calmed down I took that opportunity to kiss her however when I did it she pushed me away. After she pushed me away I looked at her confusingly and asked her what was wrong, what she said next broke my heart. " Ikuto. We can't be together. After you left I realised that I didn't love you and that I only had a crush on you. The main person who I love is Tadase, no one else. I'm sorr-." I didn't let her finish cause it hurted too much. However, before I left her wiindow I said while crying but I hid my tears with my bangs;" Goodbye Hinamori. I hope you're happy with Tadagay." And like that, I disappeared. I went to go search for Utau only to find out that she and her boyfriend Kukai Souma broke up and are now seeing other people.

Utau is a famous singer whos known as Utau Hoshina, but her real and birth name is Utau Tsukiyomi. has very long blonde hair usually kept in 2 ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh, and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians, seeing as she is older than them. She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. When I told Utau what happened between me and Amu, she brought me into a hug and started to pet my head telling me to let it all out. After five minutes of me crying and her singing, she then started to crack her knuckles and walk torwards Amus house with an dark aura around her and was mumbling something 'bout she told her to take care of me and that she was gonna kill her but I stopped her. When I also told her about me finding our father she and her two charas went to the nearest Ramen shop and had the biggest fiesta with Kukai that I have even seen.

Kukai Souma has brown hair and green eyes. He also has pierced both ears. Kukai is aa very hyper-active son of a gun who became my best- but at the same time annoying pain in the ass-friend that you can never stay mad at. His chara name is Daichi. Daichi has the appearance of a soccer player. He wears a white sweatband around his head with a yellow star on it, yellow and white sneakers, white shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. He has mint-green hair and light brown eyes. He was born when Kukai wanted to do many sports but had to choose. His athletic qualities can practically equal to Amu's Guardian Character, Ran and Nagihiko Fujisaki's Guardian Character, Rhythm, so the three of them can become competitive now and then.

Nagihiko- also known as Nagi-Fujisaki used to pretend to be a girl because his family tradition is for the males to be brought up as a female and hes' another one of my friends. Nagi has long, flowing indigo hair that's tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends when he goes into 'Nadeshiko mode'. When he goes around as himself as a boy, he lets his hair loose. He has two Charas. One of them is Temari and the other is Rythm. Temari wears a pink traditional Japanese kimono. She has violet hair, held into a ponytail by two pink sakura flowers, and has purple eyes. Yes she is a female and she represents Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer. Rhythm has purple hair. He wears a white beanie, white long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet are white and blue shoes, and he wears a black headset. He represents his liking of basketball and Yoru considers him his brother from another guardian.

Now Utaus charas are Il and El. Ill is utaus first born chara and she was born from Utau's desire to be a rock star and attract an audience. Il has a devil-like appearance. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. She has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. She also has black bat wings. Now El is Utaus second chara and she was born from Utau's desire to make other people happy by singing. She is a complete opposite character of her devilish partner; Il. El has golden hair with a little curl at the bottom. She wears a white angel dress with a long pink ribbon, and has a pair of pink angel wings. Above her head is a gold halo, which is a love radar and can be taken off. Her eyes always looks closed and the slants change depending on her feelings. In all Honesty when me and Ran first saw her we thought she was sleeping but she wasn't.

Tadagay Hotori, well his real name is Tadase but I call him Tadagay. Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big,red-violet, almost mahogany,colored eyes. Tadase's cute form and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him. Tadase is timid and shy, even though he acts confident around others. Tadase is very kind as Kiseki points out that kindness is his strength before they Character Transform in Platinum Royale for the first time. Kiseki is his chara. Kiseki's typical appearance is that of a king. He wears a blue medieval outfit, a red royal cape draped on his back, and a golden crown on his head. His eye color is blue, and his hair color is purple, with a style like Tadase's. As a person, he is very confident and egotistical, and thinks of the other Guardian Characters as "servants" and "commoners", who ignore him at times. He usually bosses other Guardian Characters around and that why me and Yoru have so much fun teasing them both.

After Kukai and Utaus little fiesta I told them my plan to leave my old school and after I got finished re-explaining what happened to kukai, they both agreed with me and I tolf my father and utau that I was going to stay with our old friends the Takumis and that I will ivist often and they both agreed however...my father decided to join me. And now here we are, on the Takumis privet jet with my two old friends and my father to go meet up with Usui and some other people who I don't know and who they want me to meet. But there is a problem though, they keep talking about this girl named Hikari Hanazono and whenever they talk about her they hide something that only they know and it is really piqueing my interest and she sounds cute. " Shuunsui... I DIDN'T SEE ANY SCHOOLS YET YOU BAKA!"

" Oh! yea thats right. It's just that you're pretty quiet over there and we're thinking that you are probably thinking about that Amu Himamori girl or whatever." Shuunsui said scratching his head nervously which is very shocking cause he is usually bored and keeps on an indifferent face and only shows little emotion. I'd expect this from Unsui not Shuunsui. Shuunsui Takumi and Unsui are twins but they look just like Usui so you'd think that they're triplets if you didn't know anything about them. Usui, Shuunsui, and Unsui are tall and slim High School boys with various traits that girls like on them. They have green eyes and honey-blonde hair which is very soft, however, Shuunsuis and Unsuis stop to their shoulder blades and usuis stop at his neck and is very messy like Shuunsuis hair. Shuunsui like to keep his hair out while Unsui likes to keep it in a low ponytail. Oh yeah! Females like to refer to all six of us-as in Aruto, me, Usui, Shuunsui, Unsui, and Usagi who is there father- as cat men because of our cat like eyes and because we act like them sometimes. We are very athletic-but I don't like to show it-, and is slender yet muscular. All of us are very handsome, and most girls who see us falls for our looks instantly (thus resulting in many broken hearts). Usui and Unsui is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. They keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since usui began going out with Misaki and after Unsui met hikari once. Even after Usui and Misaki broke up- due to the reason of Misaki reminding of his very first love Hikari- Usui remained the same. I'm also the same way however shuunsui is different. He likes to keep on a stoic face and very little things catches his interests which is nearly impossible. Despite all that he has a great sense of humor and is outgoing.

Usagi is a man who look twenty-two when he's really thirty something-just like my father-. Usagi has green cat-like eyes and honey-blonde hair as well which reaches the place where people usually have back dimples at. He likes to keep it in many different hair styles. Him and my father may be old, but they act just like Kukai!

" So Ikuto, Aruto, are you ready?" Shuunsui asked, now back to his usual self.

" Ready fow what?" My oldman asked the question I was thinking.

" To jump off the plane Baby!" Unsui butted i-

" WHAT!?" Aruto and me asked at the same time.

" Chillax! I was just joking! We don't even have parasuites. Are you ready to land?" We're here and right on time too cuz we're supposed to be there at 10:10."

" I guess." I said fixing myself up.

" Ikuto. Being that we're about to land I should tell you this now. Hikari is **NOT **to be fucked with. She is just like a cat and takes up boxing however she is a very dense person but at the same time smart. She also has a boyfriend-sadly- his name is Kei Takishima. He's the heir to the Takashima foundation. He is very protective of hikari despite the fact that he teases her and they both like to compete against each other and-"

" More like **SHE** likes to compete against **HIM .**" Unsui corrected shuunsui and just got slapped in the head which made me and my father bust out laughing.

" Yeah. And Hikari is very protective over her friends so **DON'T **mess with them. And her friends are crazy. Get your bags. We're here." Shuunsui finished while grabbing his bags and standing up as we all mimicked his movements.

Once we landed we saw Usagi standing there with Usui.

" OHAYO! MINNA! WELCOME TO THE TAKUMI FERRY!" He shouted happily while Usui-I think. I never met him before, I only heard about him and saw his picture- was glaring bullets at me while I returned the favor. This is going to be the biggest adventure I had yet.

TBC!

* * *

_**Lilly: So how was it!?**_

_**Ikuto: Finally you put me in something!**_

_**Amu: Why do I have to be the bad guy?**_

_**Lilly: Because it's my damn story!**_

_**Amu: O_O'**_

_**Aruto and Ikuto: R&R ^_^!**_


	7. First Impressions Are Always The Worst!

**Lilly: Yo! Yo! I'm back missed me?! I know you did!**

**Jun: Yeah! I missed you!**

**Lilly: Jun! *Glomps him but quickly gets off when I remembered other jun* Where's everyone else?**

**Jun: Sleep -_-.**

**Lilly: So it's just you and me? Sweet.**

**Other Jun: And me _Lilly,_**

**Lilly and Jun: O_O' Please R&R!**

**Other Jun: Just because they R&R doesn't mean that would help you_..Lilly._**

**Lilly: O_O" Help. Me!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_" OHAYO! MINNA! WELCOME TO THE TAKUMI FERRY!" He shouted happily while Usui-I think. I never met him before, I only heard about him and saw his picture- was glaring bullets at me while I returned the favor. This is going to be the biggest adventure I had yet._

* * *

_**Ikuto POVs' Again -_-:**_

It seems that while me and Shitsui-yes that is his new nickname because I don't like him. Just like how I don't Tadagay but I do respect Tadagay and thats why he have _two_ nicknames; Tadagay and Kiddy King- was having a glaring contest, we seemed to have gained a little audience since there was some retard, who sounded all too much like Kukai which scared me cause I think he have ADD, screamed out:

" Hey! Why are you two staring at each other?! Are you two eye raping each other?!" At that Shitsui stopped his glaring and turned to look at the guy who said that as if he was some type of monster as I did the same.

" No we're not Tadashi." Said person replied to the one called Tadashi who was wearing pajama pants that said; _GIVE ME FOOD NOW OR IMMA GO KIRBY ON YOU! _which is kinda creepy.

" Well being that most of you are up, we should get everyone el- Oh! There you are but wheres Hikari Ryuu?" Usagi asked some one with green hair who reminds me of the four-eyed basterd Kairi.

" She's asleep Usagi-san. And somehow her wounds have healed completely." The one called Ryuu said as he yawned and stretched upward. I gotta give it to him and Tadashi, they're both good looking-no homo!-guys with nice bodies. Me and Tadashi can be friends if he isn't all too much like Tadashi. Me and Ryuu... I don't know it all depends on him.

" Well duh her wounds are gone!" Unsui finally started talking.

" Yeah. When we were younger she was always falling or breaking one of her body parts however she would always be completely healed by the next day. So yeah. It's not surprising that she is already heal-Wait..What? What happened to her?" He just caught on to what they said but I can't blame him though 'cause me and Unsui just caught on as well.

" What happened to Hikari, Usui?" Unsui said suddenly serious which is not a good thing. Unsui is really happy and hyper all the time however when he gets serious it means trouble. When Unsuis serious that means someone is gonna die and that whoever was the culprit they'll go through some serious damage. ESPECIALLY if you hurt someone who he cares about.

" Wait! Before we get started, Who are the two banana peels on the jet along with the two blueberries?"

" Bananas?" Unsui and Shuunsui repeated simutaneously while glancing at each other while their eye twitched.

" Blueberries?" Me and my father mimicked, I could feel yoru awake inside his egg trying to scratch off Tadashis face and me and my old-man here trying not to kill him. _Yet._

" Well yea because You two are blondes-" He said pointing to Unsui and Shuunsui however Shuunsui was shaking while Unsui was glaring daggers at Shitsui while said person was looking torwards some door that I assumed had all of the bedrooms in it. "-and you two have blue hair. Speaking of blue hair did you two dye your hair color that way?"

" I was thinking the same thing too." Ryuu said. I think we could get along swimmingly.

" No we did not. We was born this way. My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi and this is my son Ikuto Tsukiyomi." My father replied as he pointed to me while introducing ourselves.

" Wait. Tsukiyomi?" Some short girl with long wavy dirty blonde sand-this is not an insult- hair that stopped to her butt, who reminded me of Rima Mashiro but with a body and a sweet voice, said looking at us unbelievably.

" Megumi? Do you know them?"

" No. However me, Jun, and mom listens to their music which is really beautiful-" She stopped suddenly.

"-However she listens to Ikuto-san little sister music more. You know, Utau Hoshina." Some guy who looked just like the girl who name is Megumi said. He is probably Jun. " Oh! Gomen! We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Jun and thats my younger twin sister Megumi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you all." Jun said while he and his sister bowed.

" My name is Ryuu Tsuji." He said waving his hand lazily with his eyes closed as he leaned on a wall with his hands in his pockets. Yup we can get along just fine.

" Yo." I replied while smirking.

" Alrighty! My turn! My name is Tadashi Karino! Whats good T.I. amd T.A.!" He shouted enthusiacally already giving me and my father a nickname- wait..

" Did you say Karion?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" So you're related to Kukai Souma?" I said slowly, suddenly feeling light headed. Before Kukai told me he had a cousin but I forgot his first name and only remembered the last which was Karino.

" Yes! you know my little cousin?!"

" Sadly. Now I understand where he gets his hyperness from."

" YEAH BABY- OW!" He got slapped in the back of his with a frying pan by a girl with short baby purple hair that stops on her lower neck.

" TADASHI! STOP SCREAMING! ITS' TOO EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING FOR THIS!"

" Sorry Akira. You see, this is why I love you." he said with a smirk that can rival with that of Unsuis which type sad for Unsui. All the girl named Akira did was just look away and blush while coughing.

" Ahem. My name is Akira Toudou and I hate men. If you touch my Hikari I will kill you." She said while glaring at me.

" Nice to meet you too." I said which earned a snicker from Unsui who reverted back to his old self.

" Alright! My go! My name is Unsui Takumi and this my twin Shuunsui Takumi. We are one year older than Usui here! Also we don't mind if you call us Triplets or Quadruplets since our father look like us, right Shuunsui?" Unsui said slinging his arm over said persons shoulder.

" First of all: It's nice to meet you all. Second of all:-" He said giving Unsui a death glare while putting an death grip on Unsuis elbow making him scream out in pain."-Do not make false decisions or assumption on what _I _think of what people call all four of us. Third of all: Don't touch me. Finally: I can speak for myself Unsui." He said while releasing him and looking back torwards everyone with a stoic face that has just put Sesshomaru from Inuyasha to shame. " Nice to meet you all but isn't there like two more people missing? From what I resarched, the S.A. is a special class of seven and so far we only have five."

" Usagi. What time do we get off the boat?" Some guy with a deep voice came out of the room that Usui was looking at, holding a laptop in between his bicep and elbow while his hand kept it from falling, with light brown hair but it looks to be blonde with macthing cat eyes completely not noticing us except for Usagi.

" Hmmm... I gotta go to my office and check Kei. Anyway we have guests who will be staying with us for the rest of the trip." Usagi replied while motioning to us which in turn got him to look at us, well me mainly.

" That's Kei Takishima. He amy not look it but hes a boxer who is unbeatable and has been all around the world as a little kid competing." Shuunsui whispered to me and my father.

" I see. Hello. My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi and this is my son Ikuto Tsukiyomi. We're good friends of the Takumis." My old-man said, bowing to the idiot whose just starring at me.

" Hn. My name is Kei Takishima. Nice to meet you both Tsukiyomi-sans." He said now switching his gaze to Unsui and Shuunsui but stared at Shuunsui which is not a good thing. Shuunsui don't like it when people stare at him because when he and his brothers were younger, they were always left alone for their father was always so busy and their mother didn't care about them, so he would always leave the house to go see the girl named Hikari- who is still asleep at the moment and i'm just dying to meet her- however they would always be called mistakes and disappointments to mankind and he would always be the main one who they talk about. They always called him an disgrace and that he should have never been and that he causes nothing but misfortune until one day the girl known as Hikari one day overheard and beat every person who've insulted him, Unsui, and Usui but mainly him though. Ever since that day she would always come to visit or they'd be picked up by her then go to her house. However one day she had to stop because she got caught sneaking out so they started coming over to my place. However when Unsui and Shuunsui turned nine, Shuunsui told me that the two of them are leaving for America and they will visit me and my family as much as they can. That's why he don't like being stared at and sadly if Kei don't stop he's going to get hurt.

" Why the hell are you staring at me?" Uh-oh. He finally snapped. Guess I better-

" Because I'm waiting for you to tell me your names." Kei replied, not even showing a hint of emotion.

" Why you little-" He never got to finish for his father slapped a hand to his mouth and held him back from killing Kei.

" Kei-kun. These two boys are Usui older brothers. They're are twins. The one with the neat hair is Unsui Takumi. The one who i'm holding right now is Shuunsui. He has anger issues, so don't mind him."

" Tch! Let me go old-man! Now that we're done with the stupid introductions, Usui! What happened to Hikari!? If something happened to her I'm breaking _YOUR _and _WHOEVER _else hurt her neck!" At this Kei turned pale and looked sad and guilty along with Usui, Tadashi, and Jun. " What the hell did ya'll do-"

" Shuunsui!? Unsui!?" I heard two boys yell out in unison from the same room Kei came out of. One of them had hark blue-black hair that stopped to his upper thigh since its out right now and his eyes were the same color. The other one has short dark blue-black hair that matches Kukais but messier and his hair matches the color of his eyes.

" Yo! Shuunsui! What're ya doing here?" The one with the long hair asked walking up to Shuunsui as if he wasn't mad at the moment but it surprised me to see him high five the other dud as Unsui did the same to him and the other guy. " Oh! We have guests!? Oops sorry. my name is Hikaru Hanazono. I'm Hikaris' Hanazono twin brother." He said walking up to me to give me a high five until he started to look at something above my head. " What's your name blue?"

" My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and that my old man Aruto Tsukiyomi."

" I see. Yo Ikuto, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked not even waiting for an reply as he grabbed my arm and led me to the room where he came out of until someone called to him.

" OI! I still gotta introduce myself Asswipe! Yo! My name Is Atushi Hanazono. I'm the older brother of the faggot right there and Hikari! Nice to meet you Ikuto! Now go and don't you dare wake up Hikari...Second thought, wake her up. That'd be a funny sight!"

" Um, no1 And stop dick riding me bitch!" Hikaru replied as he resumed dragging me off but not until I met Keis' stare.

_**In the hallway; Still Ikutos' POV: **_

Once we were there, I had to ask the question that was bugging me,

" Why can't we wake up your sister?"

" Because she's not much of a morning person. Now enough about me...How many charas do you have?" Now that I was not expecting. As he finished his sentence, Yoru came out looking as shocked as I was.

" Yo! You can see me?"

" Yea. I have my own little chara. You can come out now." Just as he said it two little eggs came out. One of them was completely white however in the middle going all the way around was a little black Yin symbols. The other egg was similar to the whit one however this one was black and in the middle was little white Yang symbols. " My charas are that of Yin and Yang." When he said that, the eggs hatched revealing two males who were twins but at the same time very different. Yin has long black hair that reached his butt, while wearing it in a long ponytail, with white streaks and tips. His irises were black but with white pupils. He was wearing an Yang symbol as a neckalace while he was wearing a black tank-top that had a deep V which showed off his surpringly-once again, NO HOMO!- musceled chest and was wearing black baggy jeans that showed off the waistband of his white boxers while on one side of his pants, a chain stayed atop his left hip that fell loosely over the right stopping at his right mid-thigh while his Jordans were black with the exception of the Jordan logo and the shoelaces which were white. Yang was wearing the same thing as him however with capris that were white while the chain was black and was in the opposite direction of his brothers and he was wearing an Yin neckalace, and his hair was white with black streaks and tips while his irises were silver and his pupils were black. " Yin name is Hagi while Yang name is Kaji."

" Yo." They both said whilst sticking their hands in their own pockets before flipping their hair over their shoulder. " Whats the cats name?"

" My name is Yoru-nya! And this is my guardian Ikuto-nya!"

" Hn." I replied. " So.. does Atushi and your sister have any charas?"

" No. Not yet anyways. We should get back no-." He was cut off by seeing Atushi thrown into the hallway where me and Hikaru was talking and hit a wall. " What the hell ha-" He never got to finish that sentence for Shuunsui took his face and smashed the back of his head into the wall behind me and created a huge crater. Next thing I know, Unsui kicks Tadashi in the balls to the point where said person flies my way, right before his head managed to hit my side-which would have been very painful- I jumped up with ease and went straight into someones room. When I looked out on the ship deck, all I see is Kei unconcious-or dead- and Jun looking scared. Being that Jun was the only one left undamaged-well, physically that is-I ran up to him and asked what happened but he kept on stuttering so I asked Ryuu.

" Shuunsui asked Usui what happened to hikari and then when he really looked at me he then asked what happened to me and like the idiot Usui was, he said I got wounded the same time hikari got wounded.

_**Flashback; Ryuus' POV:**_

_**" What happened to Ryuus arm Usui?" Shuunsui asked just as Unsui got serious once more and noticed my arm was in a cast and looked at my arm and walked torwards me. Once in front of me, he examined it.**_

_**" That happened at the same time Hikari got wounded."**_

_**" What do you mean by ' same time got wounded' Usui?" It was Unsui this time who stopped exaining my arm and turned his head slightly, just enough to see Usui out the corner of his eye.**_

_**" Yesterday, me, kei, tadashi, atushi, hikaru, and jun was all chilling, then suddenly I get an idea to start throwing people overboard and put it on Worldstarr and I told them, except for jun cause he was chilling with Megumi who 12 feet away from us, and we all agreed to do it and decided that Hikari was to go first and Ryuu second then Akira, Megumi, then we all jump in as well. We told Jun to record everything and at first he hesitated then complied since I assured him nothing bad was gonna happen. Then we picked up Hikari, even though she was persistent and was kicking, and threw her overboard.-" At this I heard something snap as Unsui picked his head up quickily as he turned to him fully at a much faster pace and looked at Usui as he was fucking stupid-which he was-and then I looked to Shuunsui to see his head down with his bangs covering his eyes as his whole body started shaking. At this, me Akira, Megumi, Tadashi, and Jun all stepped back all the while Kei remained in his spot, Unsui stepping torwards Usui, and Usagi moving to calm Shuunsui down-which failed miserably. "-After that, we took Ryuu and threw him down however just as ryuu was about to go in the water we heard him shout out to hikari telling her to get out of the way, then we hear Hikari scream and then a grunt and a loud splash. Finally after they came up together, Hikari slapped Kei in the face telling him it was over and limped away and her head was bleeding. Then as we all started walking to our rooms we saw Ryuus' arm in a cast and Hikari...was in a wheelchair with...with an headband around h-her whole head and thats when dad said he wanted to talk to me." It was quiet for a good ten minutes until Shuunsui was the one to break the silence.**_

_**" So...you, Kei, Tadashi, Atushi, and Hikaru was the ones who hurt Hikari correct?"**_

_**" H-hai?" Tadashi replied unsurely.**_

_**" I see." That was when everything became a blurr. The only thing I saw was one flash of a lightbulb body slam Usui sending him three floors beneath us, another lightbulb hit Kei in the stomach then elbowing him in the back of his neck as he doubled over, successfully knocking him out. Next I know I look to Atushi just in time to see Shuunsui punch him in the chest and sent him flying into the room where Ikuto and Hikaru was then Unsui kicking Tadashi in the balls sending him into me and Hikaris room. '**Okay thats everybody. Now the only person who he has to get is Hikaru but hes in the...hallway...with...OH SHIT!' **I thought I heard an big boom and knew I was too late for Shuunsui got to him first before Unsui can. Unsui calmed down once he saw Shuunsui get Hikaru actually. Thats when Ikuto came and asked me what happened.**_

_**End Of Flashback; Ikutos' POV:**_

By the time Ryuu was finished, I was speechless and pale but at the same time angry for some reason but I don't know why. Well let me go stop Shuunsui before he kills Hikaru with his chara. That's right, I almost forgot. Unsui and Shuunsui also have charas but imma tell you about them later *Yawn*. I did too much today. Well, see ya!

_**Hikaris' POV:**_

I was just in my room sleeping. Having the best dream ever as in to where I beat Kei for the first time until...

BOOM! " AAAHHHH!" OOMPH! THUD! GRUNT!

Woke me up. I sat up and found a bloody, lumped up, Tadashi while he was holding his crotch. Usually I'd scream but...Tadashi is lying here hurt infront of me no matter how much I was going to hurt every last person who threw me off the boat yesterday. I was going to slap Jun hard in the back of his head for recording it but changed my mind because knowing Usui, he probably bribed him into it.

" Tadashi what happened?" I asked taking off all my bandages since I was already healed.

" Hikari!? How are you walking?" He asked looking me up and down despite his dissheveled form.

" I heal quickly. What happened?"

" Oh! Do you know two guys named Shuunsui Takumi and Unsui Takumi-?" The minute he asked me that Question I paled immensely. If those two are here, Someone is about to die and their probably the one who did this to Tadashi. "-They seem to know you pretty well."

" Yes I do know them. Which one of them did this to you?" I asked, taking off my slippers and putting my hair into a bun while spreading vasoline over my body. I may love those two and the guys might have injured me pretty badly however, if you harm those who I think of family, I don't care if you're part of my family, you will fall by my hands.

" I honestly don't know." He said sitting up and I immediantly went to bandage him up. When I was finished I got up and began to walk away and torwards the door until a hand stopped me. I turned back to see Tadashi staring up at me with a serious face and with pleading eyes as he spoke. " Don't hurt them Hikari." At this I was shocked. This is the first tim i've ever heard Tadashi get this serious. When he noticed my shocked expression and stare he looked down, covering his eyes with his hair. Not even a second later did he start shaking and I heard sobs. " We all deserved this for hurting you and Ryuu like that. ESPECIALLY you Hikari. I'm happy that this happened, if this didn't happen I would have probably gone crazy from the guilt. I honestly can't live with the thought of you hating me forever even if I have Akira with me. You're like the sister I never had. I consider you as family. You are always there when I need you're help. I'm so sorry Hi-" I cut him off by hugging him tightly. "Hi-hikari?

" Baka. Come on lets go stop Unsui and Shuunsui before they kill some-"

BOOM!

"-one." Tadashi finished for me, looking pale.

" Lets go!" I screamed, yanking Tadashi off the ground and ran out the door with Tadashi being dragged by me.

TBC!


	8. How The Hell Did We Lay EGGS!

**Lilly: Alrighty! Chapter Eight Coming up! Right Sponge Bob!?**

**Sponge Bob Square Pants: Yeah! We're ready! We're Ready! We're ready! We're Ready! We're Ready! We'r- Gets shot by Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: FINALLY YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DIRTY SPONGE!**

**Lilly: You killed Spongebob you bastard!**

**Ikuto: I DON'T CARE! THE DAMN THING THATS' SUPPOSED BE IN WATER RIGHT NOW WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Lilly: -Does the Hunny-Senpai pout-**

**Jun: But still...you killed him. He's the entertainment for little kids.**

**Shuunsui: No he's not anymore. Now a days, little kids be watchin family guy, Bleach, Inuyasha, Porn, Disney Jr.**

**Ikuto: DUDE! LITTLE KIDS DON'T WATCH PORN!**

**Shuunsui: They don't?**

**Ikuto: NO! THEY DON'T WATCH IT!**

**Tadashi: Then why did you watch it as a little kid hmm?**

**Ikuto:...Because i'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**Lilly, Hikari, Megumi, and Akira: Now thats just nasty and sad.**

**Ikuto: I was lying!**

**Amu: No he wasn't. Thats why hes so perverted.**

**Ryuu: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_" Baka. Come on lets go stop Unsui and Shuunsui before they kill some-"_

_BOOM!_

_"-one." Tadashi finished for me, looking pale._

_" Lets go!" I screamed, yanking Tadashi off the ground and ran out the door with Tadashi being dragged by me._

* * *

_**Ikuto POV:**_

By the time I made it back to stop Shuunsui, I saw him and Hikaru fighting and when I say fighting, I mean hand to hand combat. No charas, weapons, items, nothing. Just hands, feet, elbowx, knees, and heads. I got to give it to Hikaru though, he can fight. I wonder if his sister can fight. Unsui told me that she can fight and take down Shuunsui in like three minutes which scared me because you fighting Shuunsui is like feeding a bear and just when he is about to take the food you eat it right in his face. When I finally reached them I did a Character Change with Yoru and quickly stopped there fight which took me twenty-five minutes and of course I got hit but each time I got hit I hit them. Next thing I know Unsui jumps in trying to save me until he got punched in the face by me and thats when we all just started fighting each other. The next two people to jump in was Usui and Atushi. We did not stop until Usagi came and we heard a female voice yell 'Lets go!' Usagi is strong. He may not act like it but he is. He got us to stop by jumping up and punching the floor in the middle of us which caused a huge crater in the ground.

" STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I GET IT! SHUUNSU AND UNSUI YOU"RE MAD THAT THESE IDITOS HURT HIKARI! IKUTO YOU WAS TYRING TO STOP SHUUNSUI FROM HURTING HIKARU AND WAS GOING TO STOP HIKARI FROM KILLING SHUUNSUI FOR HURTING HER BROTHER BUT IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR WHY YOU GOT CAUGHT UP IN THIS FIGHT! UNSUI I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU THOUGHT IKUTO WAS FIGHTING YOUR BROTHER WHEN HE WASN'T SO YOU JUMPED IN! ATUSHI AND USUI WANTED TO HELP YOUR BROTHER AND IKUTO! BUT STOP!" His loud voice made everything silent. You didn't even hear the wind blow. " *Sigh* Shuunsui and Unsui. I understand that you two wish to be there for Hikari for what she has done for you in the past. However, Hikari can take care of herself now an-"

" No she can't dad." Shuunsui interrupted. " She can't even COOK. Her mother don't even allow her in the kitchen since the last time she was there she blew the whole thing up. Also, I just don't wish to be here hor her.-" He started walking away and fixing his hair for the first time. " I wish to marry h-"

" SHUUNSUI!" Was the last thing I heard until first: Tadashi was pushed into a wall behind Usui. Second: I saw a flash of a blue-blackish whale. Third: that same whale who sounds like an female glomped Shuunsui.

"...? Was that a Whale?" He looked confused as he landed on his back right in front of me, Hiikaru, and Unsui. When he looked down however his eyes widened. " Hikari?!"

" UNSUI!" Said person-who face I didn't see yet cause of her hair was in her face and everywhere- quickly forgot about poor Shuunsui whose now sitting up and...smiling? To jump on Unsui who caught her and started spinning around in circles. " Why are you here?" She asked as Unsui set her down with her back facing me and removed her hair from her face and put it in a low pony-tail whixh stopped at her calves from what I can see since she has her back turned to me. It's like she is purposely keeping herself hidden from my eyes.

" Father didn't tell you!? Me, Shuunsui and our two friends are staying with ya'll however one of our friends is looking for a new school so thats why he's tagging along." Unsui explained to her. She then tilted her head to the side and I got a good view of her cream colored neck.

" Friends?"

" Yeah. Me and Unsui decided to bring the one who is looking for a school to transfer to so he can join your school with us. One of them is right behind you actually. He's been there for awhile and I bet he called you a whale in his mind because all you looked like one when before you glomped me since you were a big blurr of blue-black with long hair flowing around." At this she turned around to look at me and I was shocked. No. Shocked is an understatement. I mean sure Amu and Utau are beautiful but this girl, she can just be walking down the street and have every person of all genders fall for her. But what I really want to understand is how can people tell her and Hikaru apart? They look exactly like each other despite the fact that Hikari have curves and a big breasts along with an big ass. Jun and Megumi are twins but you can spot their differences easliy, but these two, good luck. And speak of the devil. Hikaru just came with his hair out that also stopped at his calves and pulled out hikaris scrunchy which allowed her hair to blow from side to side as the wind danced with her hair. She was wearing a midnight blue training bra that had the name 'Hanazono' going across her chest in silver cursive writing so I got a good look at her cream colored six pack which I was enjoying every second of and she had a belly button peircing that was a cresent moon and was a baby blue. She was also wearing violet blue basket ball shorts with black parallel lines on each side and stopped on her hips which was dangerously low which showed alot of her abdomen with some mid-night blue cat slippers which looked exactly like Yoru.

" Yo! My name is Hikari Hanazono! This is my twin Hikaru and my onii-san Atushi over there. Pleasure to meet you!" She greetend me enthusiactically as she hit my shoulder which I think she broke. She's a tough one. But this is new. She don't even have a chara and she is this strong.

" Yo. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My father is Aruto Tsukiyomi over there." I said pointing to my father who just stood there staring.

" Father huh? So you're the one whose looking for a new school to transfer to right?" She asked, not even minding the fact that Shuunsui is doing her hair which is a big shcok cause he don't even like to do his own hair.

" Yea. Are you really ok with Shuunsui doing your hair when he doesn't do his own hair?" I asked while smirking as I earned a growl from Shuunsui.

" I don't mind. He was always like this. Now, lets' go! I'm hungry! Unsui, race you to the ship deck!" Hikari shouted pumping her fist into the air.

" Wait! I'm joining too!" Tadashi shouted.

" Me too."

" Do you really think that you're going to beat your twin?"

" Ha! I'll beat every last one of ya'll!" Soon, Shuunsui, Hikaru, and Atushi all joined Hikari, Unsui and Tadashi. Sadly, I was the one who had to see who passed the line first so I put some time that you can easily break through horizontally across the ship deck while my father was the person who did the count down and every body else who was not participating in the race watched except for Usagi because he had to do a photo finish-I do not know the names of those racing people for I don't wacth races-. Heres' the order it went in: Unsui, Hikaru, Shuunsui, Hikari, Tadashi, and Atushi.

" On ya marks!-" From what I can see with my heightened vision and hearing, my father was talking into some kind of microphone and everybody put one leg back as they crouched down except for hikari, hikaru, Shuunsui, and Unsui who was putting their hair up. Shuunsuis' hair was in a low pony-tail along with Unsui while Hikari put her hair in to low pig-tails and hikaru put his hari in a ponytail. " Get set!-" All four of them crouched down but kept their butts up into the air but I was only just staring at hikaris butt. I found this pretty ironic actually. The twins, who you really can't tell apart unless they change something about themselves, are on the left hand end while the non-twin people is on the right hand end with their butts down while the twins butts are in the air. "-GO!" And like that, they all ran. After awhile Tadashi tripped Atushi and was in the lead until hikari decided to do a hand stand while running on her hands and she kicked Tadashi in the face before she screamed ' This is for Atushi, Tadashi!' and Tadashi went rolling. After said person kicked Tadashi, she did a front flip and landed on her two feet perfectly and continued running. Soon Shuunsui said that hikari fell overboard again and that was when Unsui was about to say something until he heard a big splash and jumped in shotuing 'HIKARI!'. The last three were Hikaru, Shuunsui, and Hikari. Hikaru and Hikari seemed to have an silent understanding for hikari jumped on shuunsuis neck and hikaru was about to kick him in the balls until shuunsui swept his feet making hikaru fell and he continued running while smirking up at hikari. Thats' when she jumped off and ran. Just as Shuunsui was about to pass the finish line, Hikari bit kissed Shuunsuis cheek which made him blush and all wobbly and she passed first while he passed second. " And the winner is...Hikari Hanazono.!" my father came out of nowhere holding up Hikaris' arm as she was smirking which made me blush surprisingly. " Second goes to Shuunsui Takumi, Third; Hikaru Hanazono, Fourth; Unsui Takumi, Fifth; Tadashi Karino, and finally Sixth place goes to; Atushi Hanazono! Your prizes are...FOOD"

" FINALLY!" Hikari and Tadashi screamed out in perfect unison.

**_After Everyone got finished eatin, 12:59 P.M. Ikutos POV:_**

Wow. I never thought that people would challenge each other while eating food. While we was eating, Hikari challenged Kei-Yes he came back after bandaging himself up however he and Shuunsui kept on getting into arguments-to see who gets finished eating first and sadly she lost while kei won and called her Miss Rank Two and she told him not to call her that.

" Don't worry Ikuto." Ryuu said from his seat beside me. " This happens all the time. You know, Hikari challenging Kei and she ALWAYS losing while he calls her Miss Rank Two and she telling him to stop calling her that. She only beat him once which was when she was trying to get him to come back to the S.A. after he left to run his company officially in England. The challenge started the day before that which was for her to keep a flower from him the whole day. If she won, he was going to follow her until the day he died however she didn't think of the prize if he won but the next day we all found out that he left and thats when we all went to england. The following day she continued the game after she found him but changed it. If she won, he had to come back to the S.A. but if he won, he would stay in England and never hear from her nor us just as he planned but she was so determined-and when I say determined, she was more determined than ever cause she Finally came to terms that she loved him-to beat him and she did. However after that, she just kept on losing to him." When he talked about the part of her loving Kei, he became gloomy and mad. " But, after what he did to her, she broke up with him but they still talk although I can see the pain in her eyes as she talks to him because she is not over him."

" Damn. That's alot." Was all I could say as I watched her scream at Kei while he pnly chuckled and smirked at her but I can see the hurt on his face but not on hers. Sadly, I can relate with her. I'm not over _Her _yet and whenever someone brings her up, I just distance myself away from people.

" Yeah. Kei still loves her though however Hikari is REALLY dense." He said while rubbing his temples.

" That's right. Hikari-chan is really dense when it comes to people feelings such as love or when they're are trying to explain it to her but indirectly. But she also very blunt." Megumi said walking over to where me and ryuu sat at the big table. The table was made of white marble that shows a display of the different moons and they all go in the exact order but different colors such as silver, yellow, grey-ish blue, pink, baby blue, mid-night blue, blue-black, lime green, green, purple, and red. The table is an rectangle and is long enough to fit over fifty people. The chairs are made of the same material however the chairs all have an full moon on it but different colors. Mine is mid-night blue while my fathers is the grey-ish blue, while Hikaru, Hikari, and Atushi all have the blue-black moons while, Kei has baby blue. Akira has purple, Jun has lime light green, Ryuu has green, Megumi has pink, Tadashi has red, the Takumis have yellow except for Shuunsui who have silver.

" She is?"

" Yeah." Jun came from under the table with a bowl of cereal over it. " I guess I should explain to You' Suunsui-san, Unsui-san, and Tsukiyomi-senpai since ya'll don't know much about me. When I was younger I watched this Television Program and became hypnotize with another personality who only comes out when a girl kisses him, and we all call him other Jun because he is apparentely a pervert and is able to gather fifty girls in less than 2.5 seconds. but there is a way to get rid of him however it's only if he chooses it so and sadly he didn't choose yet. And thats why there is a bowl of cereal on my head. Hikari-chan kissed me for backing her up when I went other Jun, he went even more crazy and dead had a make-out moment and groped her only to have Kei take a book and launch it at me, take Shuunsuis' bowl of cereal and dump it on my head, and kick me under the table but he didn't go back completely and sadly if I go back to hikari theres no stopping him this time. I got lucky because you started talking about how dense Hikari-chan was that I was able to surpress him a liile while longer."

" Wow..." Was all I can say.

" Wait." Shuunsui said from his place on the table infront of my french toast which he was now adding syrup on and eating it as if I wasn't even here! " You just said that other Jun acted even more crazier than he ever have AND you didn't completely surpress him, amI right?" Jun nodded at tis. " Hn, I see."

" What is it brains?" Unsui asked as he tried to take my chocolate milk but I didn't allow it. Noone, and I mean NOONE, Touches Ikuto Tsukiyom CHOCOLATE milk. Oh! Unsui called Shuunsui brains because people refer to them as ' Pinky and the Brain'. Shuunsui bain, whose obviously smart, and Unsui pinky who is also smartut acts dumb.

" Well Pinky, this means that apparentely other Jun is ready to leave AND he has fallen for hikari which is someone who won't come within a miles range of her." He said grimly while glaring at Jun who just avoided his gaze at all costs. " So, tell me _Jun..._tell me, how are we supposed to know when other _Jun _appears." Being that Jun was just hiding behind Ryuu, who was now being held back by Akira and Tadashi, Megumi answered.

" Well, when other Jun make his presence known, his voice grows deeper than what he usually sounds like and his aura just attract girls to him, except for me and Hikari. He wear his clothes sloppy while Jun wears it much more sophisticated and neat. Really other Jun is the complete opposite of Jun." Megumi said while wearing random big- round glasses without any lens and was wearing a big white lab coat that went way past her feet, and was standing in front of a large white board with the most messed up drawings I ever seen which Unsui who was wearing the same thing as her drwe.. Even Babies were better at drawing. The only thing I was able to understand was the differences between Jun and Other Jun which she written beautifully. " But..." I hate it when that happens. It's like Scooby-Doo all over again but this time with a cat-myself- and two retards-Tadashi and Unsui- if you exclude Hikari even though she act like one. One person who tries to sing but end up breaking your ear drum if you're too close- Megumi-, one person who has two personas and the second persona can be seperated from the origanlly when it wishes- Jun and Other Jun-, Six people who are ticking time bombs- Shuunsui, Hikari, Hikaru, Unsui, Kei, and Usui if you get them mad enough- one annoying Usa-chan who is smart for a rabbit who jumps around annoying one of the six people who acts as though something just got stuck up in his dirty ass and is refusing to come out when you're too close to ex who mostly everybody on this boat is after- Kei and Hikari, but mostly Kei- , two idiotic old people who are also ticking time bombs but can control themselves-Aruto and Usagi-, and some crazed Bisexua,l who is more of a lesbian but is still attracted to boys, who will kill you if you even LOOK at hikari, and we're the only people on a big ass boat. *Sigh* Anyway, Megumi is about to continue where she had trailed off from. " Other Jun has his own name but he's yet to tell us it."

" YO! I"M TIRED! IF IT WASN'T FOR A CERTAIN BUNCH OF IDIOTS SENDING A DISSHEVELED TADASHI IN MY ROOM, I COULD'VE STILL BEEN SLEEPING!" Screamed the main ticking time bomb besides Shuunsui and Kei and Hikaru, which is Hikari as she glared at everyone who was fighting but she gave me the hardest glare.

" I see. Come on Hikari. Let's go to bed." Ryuu said, as hikari was about to climb on his back, me,Shuunsui, and Unsui quickly stopped it.

" What the hell-" Shuunsui stopped, trying to get his anger to calm down before someone got killed.

" Are you two doing-" Unsui said glaring knives at Ryuu who copied the same glare but worse.

" Sleeping in a damn room together?" I finished but glared at both of them, especially Hikari but she seemed oblivivous to it all.

" What the hell do you mean? Originally, Hikari was supposed to share a room with Kei but he fucked that up with the boat thing. So Hikari chose to sleep in my room. I kept her in my room so that I can check on her wounds and so that she wouldn't have to be alone. Now, I really don't give a flying penguins ass if all of you are glaring at me. Hikari is sleeping in my room and thats that. Gotta a problem with it, kiss my ass. I could care less what happens to you people. I only care about the ones who I think of as family which is the S.A. Now i'm going to sleep." He spat at us which left me and Unsui dumbfounded while Shuunsui was being held back by Usagi, my father, Jun, Megumi, Akira, and Tadashi all the while I noticed Kei was also glaring at ryuu but he didn't say anything surprisingly.

"I'm going to sleep as well." I said walking away. " Usagi, can you show me to my room?" Instead of him doing that, he gave me, Sunnusi, Unsui, and my oldman a key to our rooms with numbers on it and our name.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Room 324  
Aruto Tsukiyomi: Room 257  
Shuunsui Takumi: Room 146  
Unsui Takumi: Room 121

Those are our rooms. See ya when I'm done with my cat nap. Bye bye.

**_Normal POV; After everybody goes to sleep:_**

Everybody just so happened to over sleep-except for Unsui, Shuunsui, Ikuto, and Hikaru (Suspicious?)-but much to their glee and horror somewhat. Hikari, who was in her own room,-which is right next door to Ikutos, across from Ryuu and Unsui, and is also next door from Shuunsui-was the first to wake up AND notice the lumps under her covers. But not just one lump, _**EIGHT**_ lumps! _'What the hell!?' _she thought as she cautiously pulled the sheets off the bed to get a good look. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" She screamed. What she saw was something she was not expecting: Seven eggs.  
The first egg, was grey on the top, a shade darker on the bottom, and white in the middle that had a black desk going around.

The second egg-much to her demise-was a completely black egg with white lace at the top and bottom tips of the egg, and in the middle was white and had a red broken heart that was bleeding and the blood fell to the bottom of the middle. Her third egg was like a black and white checker board that had an golden crown in the middle. Her fourth was a sky blue egg that had white bows on each tip of the upper part of the egg while the middle said 'Party!' in cursive writing-which made hikari giggle-but in silver words. The fifth egg was completely white but with the exceptance of crimson flowing down that looked much like a vein and the middle had a picture of a black fang. The sixth egg was a golden-brown color but in the middle was black and a had a bluie-black wolf howling. The seventh is what caught her attention however. This egg was pratically glowing-which it surprisingly was-. This egg was a pale Snow Blue and in the middle there was water but with the moon shining down brightly upon it. Her eight egg was a dark grey and black going horizontally across and in the middle was white with a golden gun and a pair of platinum cuffs with sky violet fur and the ends. When she picked up her seventh egg, it felt warm but at the same time cold and she noticed that it began to turn her fingers to ice the moment she touched it. Too bad she didn't get that much time to relish the beautiful feeling for everyone barged in her room, but she quickly his her eggs.

" HIKARI! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Akira screamed, who had a shotgun in her hands which caused everyone to back away and sweat drop.

" Nothing! Usa-chan jumped on my nose and I thought he was a rat!"

" Oooohhhhh! Goodnight." everyone except Ikuto, Hikaru, Shuunsui, and Unsui left.

" What?"

" ...Nothing." With that Suunsui, Unsui, Hikaru, and Ikuto-but reluctantly- left. The minute they left Hikari looked at her eggs. This time she picked up the first and fourth eggs to see if they will have the same reaction as the seventh one. The first egg felt warm however the fourth felt warm and she felt vibrations. Scared to touch the other ones, she just hid them in her drawer and left her room since she won't be able to sleep anytime soon. As she walked to her favorite part of the ship, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Ikuto eyes as if they said that he knew about her eggs. '_ He have the most prettiest blue eyes and hair. The same goes for his perfect features along with Unsui and Shuunsui.' _ She immeadiatly blushed and shook those thoughts away, she should not be thinking about them in _that _way. Unbeknownst to her, the minute she left her room, she was being followed by a certain blue cat. '_ Where are you going...Hikari?'_ Said man thought as he followed her.

TBC, Doki!

* * *

**Lilly: I will be introducing everybody else eggs the next chapter except for Hikarus and Ikutos for you people already know.**

**Jun: What are you going to do about Other Jun? I want him out of my subconcious and body!**

**Lilly: O_O' Don't worry *hugs Jun gently* I will think of it soon Kay?**

**Jun: okay.**

**Akira: Whose doing the R&R?**

**Ikuto: What do R&R stand for again?**

**Tadashi: I think it means to Read and Review?**

**Shuunsui: I thought it meant Rate and Review.**

**Unsui: What does it means Lilly?**

**Lilly: *mumbles under her breath***

**Kei: What?**

**Lilly: I don't*Mumbles the rest**

**Hikari: WHAT!?**

**Lilly: I Forgot! Happy!?**

**Hikaru and Atushi: -_- You could have said that before.**

**Megumi R&R! ^_^**


	9. Sorry Ass Apology and Authors Note

**_A/N: Hey minna! As you can tell from the title, this my Sorry Ass Apology and Authors Note. I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently but alot has been going on. I'm a freshman at Clara Barton now and it's really tough for._**

**_I may not be getting alot of homework but my father makes me study ALOT since I'm aiming to become an brain Surgean-excuse me if I spelled it wrong-and therefore before I even think about playing any games he turns off the internet connection :p. I promise that for my first story; Her Name Is Hikari Aria Hanazono, a new chapter should be up by the end of next week or the beginning of the week after. As for my second story; Who Is The Real You?, a new capter should be up by the end of this week._**

**_So once again, I'm very sorry for the slow updates. If any of my readers out there have any suggestions after you read the chapter that is about to posted up for my second story, please share your ideas with me._**

**_Also, just recently, I was asked to do a Vampire Knight and I think Ouran High School Host Club Cross-Over, I would like to say that I will do it but you will have to be patient until I reach about the twentieth chapter in one of my stories. Those who want me to do Cross-Overs or just regular stories, please send me the story you would like, the main characters, rating, and what the plot should be._**

**_Once more, I'm sorry. _**

**_Ja ne!_**


	10. Nano Wrimo!

**Lele here! Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories as of recently! I'm also sorry that I have to say what I'm about to say so no one kill me yet! I will not be updating OR publishing any of my stories for the whole month! **

**Why? Well, you see, my best friend, Niki or as some of my readers may know her as i luv niki4444, has just recently told about there is a challenge or game on a website called Nano Wrimo/National Novel Writing Month. The goal is to write fifty-thousand words! It starts today; November 1st, 2012 and ends on the 30th! That's why I will not be updating for the rest of this month however I will try to update as many chapters as possible for each of my stories and I WILL be posting a new one! This one will be an Inuyasha Fanfic! The main characters will either be Inuyasha/Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru/Inutaisho or Inutaisho/Inuyasha. No it will not be a Yaoi, it's just the main characters will have OC characters while the one who is not the main character will more than likely end up with Kagome -_-.**

**Now, I nay just be updating some chapters during this month, I don't know. It depends on how busy I am. Well hope to see you soon!**

**I love all my reviewers! The ones who have something bad to say about my stories, please keep your comments to yourself or just continue on and do not read my story. I'd really hate to have to cut someone's ass because they don't like the way I write my stories. I will flame your ass whether or not you are a guess or an actual writer on Fanfiction! I am a beginner at this! This is all I'm asking of those who dislike my story. Keep your comments and opinions to yourself if it isn't nice because that will get me mad and it's very hard for me to calm myself down.**

**That's is all. Hopefully I find the time to update!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories! I have just recently came down with the most dreaded disease on Fanfiction; Writers Block! O_O Oh no! Yes. It's true. That's why when I'll be holding off one of two of my stories and just work on one of them until I complete it or write a sufficient amount of chapters. Now, here's what I want my reviewers to do; vote on which two stories I should hold off and which one I should continue working on. I am really grateful to those who like my stories! So this is a big thanks as well to all of you. **

**This is also a big thanks to my friend; MusicLuvr55, i luv niki4444, Yancelebi** (even though I haven't heard from her in a LONG time) **and that's about it! I don't have that many friends on FF because people can't keep up an conversation about anything or most people just PM me to demand me to do stuff or tell they're opinions and just leave it alone at that.**

**Ah well! I will see everyone soon! Also, I have finally posted that OHSHC and Vampire Knight cross-over! So please read that and tell me what you think! I think that's everything...? Oh yeah!** (Sorry for thinking of things at the last minute but right now I'm sick and my asthma is pretty much out of control so my brain is not on the right tracks)** If anyone wants to suggest a story, please tell me. I will highly consider it. Tell the genre's, characters, rate, and give me as brief summary along with the category. If you will, please give me a title if I ask for one. It depends on your summary.**

**Oh, one more thing! I'm drawing a picture of Kagome with different eye colors and/or forms! Remember how I said I will be making an Inuyasha fic? Well, I will be making two. One with OC's and the second Kagome/? will be the main character. Now that's another task I would like for you to do; tell me who should be the second pair to pair up with Kagome. If you vote Sesshomaru, i will make him a little OOC but at the same time I will TRY to make sound just like Lord Fluff-butt as I can. Hell, I might make it a Sango/Sesshomaru paring 'cause I favor Sango more than Kagome because in the Anime they made Kagome weak! Well, should you have any requests on what I should draw, tell me!**

**Bye-bye! XD**


	11. SORRY!

**A/N: I am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Its just that I was on punishment since my grades were bad but I'm off now. While I was absent, however, I took the initiative to start hand-writing my chapters. I really don't have much to say here but, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a one-shot and another story, Inuyasha fanfics, based from the movie "Snow White and the Huntsman". There will be similar scenes but will still be very different. Along with this, I plan to do another story based on Inuyasha and Black Bird. I found out about black bird at my library. The manga has some explicit shit in there O_O.**

**Ah well, that's all for now. See ya! **


	12. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
